JONAS With A Chance Of Wizards
by 24QueenMo
Summary: JONAS comes to guest star on So Random!, and Harper and Alex win a contest to go to the the So Random!set. Channy and other pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, I wrote this story a while ago. And, let me tell you, it was pretty bad. So I'm going to re-write all the chapters and try to fix all the mistakes I made. Okay, here is the revamped version of my story: JONAS With A Chance of Wizards.**

The Lucas brothers sat around there kitchen table eating breakfast when there Father came running in.

"Hey guys, guess what?" he asked excitedly.

"What?" asked the boys.

"Guess what all boy band is going to be on 'So Random!'?"

"Goo Goo Dolls?" asked Kevin.

"No."

"Fall Out Boy?"

"No."

"Bare Naked Ladies?"

"No."

"Green Day?"

"No, Kevin, Dad means _us_," Joe said, rolling his eyes. "We're going to be on 'So Random!'"

"Oh…I love that show!" said Kevin.

"So what are we going to be? A musical guest or be in a sketch?" asked Nick.

"We're going to be musical guest," said their dad, Tom.

"Awesome! We're going to California!" said Frankie, popping up from nowhere.

"So you guys are going to California?" Stella Malone asked, walking into the kitchen, setting down the outfits she brought. "Do you need a fashion designer?" she asked.

"Yeah, probably," said Joe, turning back to the pancakes that he was eating.

"Yeah, we are going to on live TV," said Nick.

"What show?"

"_'So Random!_,'" said Kevin.

Stella's eyes grew big. "Ohmigosh! Tawni Hart is on that show! She has, like, the best sense of fashion ever," Stella squealed. "I need to meet her! Let me come with you? Please?" she asked, giving the puppy dog eyes to the boys.

"Yes, you my come," Joe said.

"YAY! Thank you so, so, very, really, much!" said Stella, giving a Joe an awkward hug. "Well, I got to go. See you guys at school!"

All the boys watched her leave.

"Ooh, look who's got a girlfriend?" Nick and Kevin said in unison. Joe blushed looking down at is pancakes.

"She's not my girlfriend," Joe mumbled.

"Whatever and we're not famous," the other two brothers said sarcastically.

* * *

"Guess what Macy!" Stella screamed as soon as she saw Macy.

"What?" Macy replied.

"I'm going to California!"

"What? Are you going to go on tour with _JONAS_!"

"No better, I'm going to meet Tawni Hart! They're gonna be on _'So Random!'_"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, isn't that show filmed at _Condor Studios_?" The brunette asked her blond friend.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Because! _Mackenzie Falls_ is also filmed there and Chad Dylan Cooper is, like, my favorite actor. And he's probably the best actor of our generation!" Macy squealed. Stella rolled her eyes. "Can I come with you?" Macy begged.

"Uh, I don't know…Maybe…I have to ask the boys if you can come," Stella said seriously.

"Well, I hope I can because meeting Chad Dylan Cooper is one of the biggest dreams of mine," Macy said dreamily. "Oh look at the time. I have to get to football practice!"

"Bye!" Stella called after Macy as she ran away.

"Stella!" someone called from behind her. She looked to see who it was. It was Joe.

"Yeah?" she asked as he came running up to her.

"Can I asked you something?" Joe asked nervously.

"Yeah, anything, sure."

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go out to get a coffee with me."

"Uh, sure, just when and where."

"Um, how about after school? I need you to pick me out an outfit."

"Well, then you came to the right person!"

"Okay, good, it sounds like a date."

"A date?"

"Just a date between friends, nothing romantic," Joe said quickly, covering up his mistake.

"Alright see you later, Ooh wait, I was just wondering if Macy can come to California with us?" she asked, giving him the puppy dog look again.

"Yeah, sure, more the merrier," he said then added, "So I'll pick you up after school."

"Okay, see you then."

"Look who's got a date," Kevin said teasingly to Joe.

"Yeah," Nick agreed.

"Ok guys, Stella and me, oops, I mean, Stella and _I_. Yeah, I almost didn't pass my English test. Are just going on a date to talk about what I should wear," Joe said, shrugging. The other two boys snorted.

"Sur-re."

"Okay, can you guys get off my back? It's like it doesn't matter if I like Stella. I can like her if I want. And I do…a lot."

"Ha! You just said you liked Stella!" Kevin said pointing at him.

"Ok don't make a scene," Nick hissed. "Ok man—Wait. Where did Joe go?" The brothers looked around for Joe and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Great you lost him," Nick groaned.

"What I didn't loose him. You were teasing him too," Kevin pointed out.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

The two continued to fight all the way to their classes about who made Joe walk away.

* * *

"Ok, I have to see what's going to happen on Joe's 'date,'" Nick said using air quotes.

"All right but what can we do for him not to see us," Kevin replied setting his bag on his bed.

"We can wear disguises!" Nick shouted.

"Yeah, I can wear some funky hat and a weird beard," Kevin said, dreaming about himself wearing those disguises.

"Ok whatever, but let's look for something fast so we can get to their date." Kevin walked over to his side of their dressing room to look for disguise to wear.

"Here's what you can wear," Kevin said handing Nick a blond wig with a matching mustache. "And I can wear this," Kevin crowed, holding a long red haired wig with big glasses and a huge green funky looking hat.

"Yeah sure that's not gonna grab his attention," Nick said sarcastically.

"What? He's not going to recognize us."

"Yeah, he is."

"No, he's not."

"Yeah, he is."

"Know what? We should stop fighting so we can get to Joe and Stella's date."

"Okay, let me go get dressed."

"Okay. Me too!" said Kevin.

* * *

Hey Nick," Kevin said while he was driving. "Since Joe and Stella are dating I think they need a celebrity couple name like." He thought for a moment. "Jella or Stoe or maybe even Soe, Wait, I like this one, Joella."

"Okay, man, you have to stop this. They don't need a celebrity couple name," Nick groaned.

_Kevin takes stuff_ way _to seriously,_ Nick thought to himself.

They pulled into the coffee shop wear Stella and Joe were going to have their date. The two boys walked in and looked around for their brother.

"Ah, there he is," said Nick, nodding his head toward Joe's table.

"Okay, let's find a seat," Kevin said sitting down to table so that Joe's back was to them.

"I wish I know what they are saying," Nick said, glancing over at their brother's table.

"Well, I know," Kevin said, wearing something that looked like a blue-tooth.

"What is that?"

"It's a sound amplifier. It's disguised so it looks like a blue-tooth, but it's not. It's what spies use."

"So, that's what you waste twenty-seven dollars on? A _Loud 'N Clear_? You don't even need one."

"At the time I didn't—I just thought it looked cool—but now I guess I need one. And I have it"

"Oh, brother."

"Shush, shut-up, I'm trying to listen."

"So, Stella, I was wondering if you can pick out an outfit for me," Joe asked Stella.

"Um, sure," she replied, batting her eyelashes.

"Okay, good, 'cause if it wasn't for you I would have no fashion sense. And I don't know were I would be."

She laughed a nerves laugh. "Yeah I don't know were you'd be."

"Anyway…so what are you most excited about?"

"I don't know, maybe the chance to meet Tawni Hart? What about you?"

"Well if or when we go more people would be able to see us play music live."

"Yeah, that would be nice for all those kids who don't have the money to see you guys—Hey, is that Kevin and Nick?" Stella said, looking at the boys across the room. Joe turned around.

"You've got to be kidding me," Joe said, recognizing his brothers.

"Oh, shoot!" Nick said as he and Kevin watched Joe come their way.

"Let's make a run for it," Kevin said, starting to stand up.

"No."

"What are you guys doing here?" Joe asked his brother, annoyed.

"Um, uh, you know…Getting a coffee?" Nick said sounding more like a question then an answer.

"Why are you guys wearing disguises?"

"So nobody would recognize us," Kevin answered.

"Okay, whatever, but you ruined my date with Stella. Thanks, thanks a lot."

"Sorry, we didn't mean too," Nick said innocently.

"Well we better get going," said Kevin.

"Okay bye," Joe snapped angrily, he couldn't that his two brothers came to ruin his and Stella's date. But he guessed he shouldn't be that surprised. He meant, they go every where with him. "Sorry about that," Joe said wearily as he sat down across from Stella.

"It's okay, they just wanted to see what we would do on our '_date_,'" said Stella. Joe gave a weak smile.

After an hour of chit-chat they decided to leave.

"Thanks for taking me. I had fun," Stella said, smiling sweetly.

"You're welcome, I had fun too," Joe replied. Before Joe knew it Stella hugged Joe and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So I'll see you Saturday then," Stella said, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, see you bright and early," Joe said, touching his cheek where Stella kissed him.

"Bye Joe, I'll have all your clothes picked out," she promised.

"Okay, bye."

**How was it? Bad or good? Leave me a quick review, let moi know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the 3****rd**** and last chapter of** _JONAS_. **The next one will be** _Sonny with a Chance_.

**This is my least favorite chapter and it's just a filler**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.

_________________________Saturday morning.________________________________

"Everybody all ready to leave?" Tom Lucas asked his wife, his sons and their friends.

"Yes!" They all replied. They all filed out side wear it was chilly and the wind was bitter. Stella had the most luggages, with all her clothes and Joe, Kevin and Nick's. Macy came in second with different posters of Chad Dylan Cooper and other celebrities, and we can't forget her camera that she took at least twenty pictures of Kevin's bedroom, thirty of Joe's and thirty-six of Nick's. Plus another hundred-give or take, well maybe more give then take-of the rest of the house.

The drive was quiet until Macy broke the silence. "Stella, guess how many pictures I just took of the Lucas brother's house?" Macy yelled. Stella, whose head was resting on Joe's shoulder, woke up.

"What Macy?" She asked wearily.

"Guess how many pictures I took of the Lucas brother's house?"

"I don't know," She said caring less about how many pictures she took.

"223!"

"Wow,"

"I know, wow."

The rest of the car ride was silent. When the got to the airport a bunch of crazy fans greeted them, Joe put his arm around Stella to make sure she didn't get lost in the fans.

"Gosh, this is crazy," Stella whispered to Joe.

"I know," He replied, grinning at some of the fans.

"Ok everyone stick together," Tom called to the group.

After getting their tickets, dropping off the baggage and getting security checked they waited in the terminal.

"Why do we have to wait so long," Frankie whined to his mother Sandy.

"It's going to take a little while for them to put the luggage on the plane and everything ready," said Sandy.

After waiting 45 minutes they finally got on the plane. They all had first class tickets. The seat pairings were, Nick and Tom, Sandy and Frankie, Joe and Stella, and Kevin and Macy.

"Wow, I haven't been on a plane since I went to Disney World as a kid," Macy commented.

"Hello everybody," The pilot called from the intercom. "Just wanted to remind you to put your seatbelts on and that are ride to Chicago should be about ninety minutes long." **( A/N I don't know how long the ride would really take.)**

"Oh that's not that bad," Kevin said.

"Hey dorkus," Joe called from behind him. "Don't forget that the ride from Chicago to California is about four hours."

"Ugh what am I going to do for four hours?" Frankie whined again.

"As soon as you can, you can play your PSP," said Sandy.

"Ok fine."

"Well as soon as the plane's level I'm going to start to sketch some new suits!" Stella said fully awake now.

"Ooh I would like to see those," Joe said.

"Well yeah, you have to approve of them before I make them."

"Yeah, I usually don't approve of the clothes, I make Kevin or Nick do it." She laughed.

_______________________________________________________________________

The plane ride to California was uneventful. No screaming fan attacking them for autographs, no paparazzi, no crazy flight attendant asking for their picture-That happened in the plane from New Jersey to Chicago-which was nice for a change. The group grabbed their luggage from the baggage claim and got on their rental bus to Condor Studios!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter four! And the first Sonny With A Chance. I just want to thank you for the alerts and favorites and reviews. They're awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The 'So Random cast sat around their prop house playing around with sketch ideas for their next show when Marshall came running.

"Hey kids, guess who's coming to guest star?" He asked the children.

_Please don't be Chad_, _please don't be Chad_, _please don't be Chad_. Sonny silently begged.

_Please let it be Jackson Tyler_! _I was crushed when he cancelled at the last minute_. Tawni thought to herself.

"Zora knows," Zora called from the vents.

"Who?" Nico asked.

"The band JONAS!" Zora said pronouncing the 'J' as an 'H'.

"Wait do you mean JONAS?" Sonny asked pronouncing it the right way.

"No, I've been taking intermediate Spanish. The 'J' is pronounced as an 'H'," Zora replied in a know-it-all way.

"Technically Zora's right, but the 'J' is pronounced as a 'J'," Marshall said. "But anyway, Yes, the band 'JONAS' is coming to 'So Random'."

"Sweet," Nico and Grady said together, giving each other a high five.

"Cool," Sonny said.

"Well, I would clean up for your guests," said Marshall then looking at his clock. "I'd love to stay and talk but I have a meeting to go to. See you later."

"Well I'm going to prettify myself," Tawni said walking out of the room, "Even though I don't really need too."

"Yeah we better go clean our dressing room," Grady said to Nico.

"Ok see you guys later," Sonny said sitting alone in the prop house. _You know what_, _I'm going on a froyo run_. She thought and got up and left.

________________________________________________________________________

Sonny stood pulling the lever down to get her frozen yogurt when Chad walked up.

"Sonny," He said.

"What do you want Chad?" she snapped glaring at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing, I was trying to be nice by saying hi, so, hi."

"Oh, then I'm sorry. Hi."

"So I heard a rumor that somebody's coming to guest star."

"Yeah, the band 'JONAS'."

"What are they doing here?"

"They're going to be musical guest. Why do _you_ care?"

"I don't,"

Sonny sighed. _Why does Chad always have to come ask me stuff when he doesn't even care_? Sonny thought. _Is it because he likes to hear the sound of his voice_? _Maybe mine_? _No_…_Chad doesn't care about anyone other than himself_. But Sonny was wrong. He did care about somebody other then himself. And that was Sonny. He never had the guts to ask her out because Chad Dylan Cooper does not get rejected by girls, and he did not want to get rejected by Sonny.

"Well anyway, I have to get going to clean my side of me and Tawni's dressing room," Sonny said walking anyway.

"Bye," Chad yelled after her. Everybody stared, "What? Can't a guy yell to his girlfriend? Wait-I don't mean girlfriend, girlfriend I just mean a friend who's a girl."

______________________________________________________________________

The cast restlessly waited for their guest stars. "When are they going to get here?" Tawni asked impatiently.

"Calm down T, calm down. They'll get here when they get," Nico said trying to calm her down. She glared but stayed silent.

"Hey kids, I'd like to introduce to you the band 'JONAS'!" Marshall said as Joe, Kevin and Nick came walking in through the prop house entrée.

"YAY! They're here," Tawni squealed, clapping her hands.

"Hey guy," Joe said coolly.

"'Sup," Kevin said trying to sound as cool as Joe but failing.

"Hi everybody," Nick said shyly, being the quietest of the band. Right after a few fist bumps and hugs, Stella and Macy walked. Stella smiled.

"Hi," she said, while Macy stood star struck.

"Hi," Macy managed to squeak out. Stella stood in front of Macy and had her back to the 'So Random' cast.

"Macy, deep breathes," Stella said, trying to get Macy too focused.

"Deep breaths, deep breathes," Macy said. Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni stared at her. Wondering why she was like that. But Sonny understood. She was like that on her first day at 'So Random'. She was hoping that Macy wouldn't run up in hug Tawni because she knew she was to get rejected.

"Well guys, you're probably hungry, so I'll show you where you can get some food," Sonny said smiling.

"Yes please!" Frankie begged.

"Ok, so Nico and Grady would you mind showing everybody to the cafeteria?" She asked.

"Sure no problem," Nico agreed and showed everybody out of the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Sonny stomped over to the 'Mackenzie Falls' set, she had to go see Chad to tell him not to bother her guests. She spotted him standing in front of the 'Do-not-admit wall'.

"Chad, I need to talk to you," Sonny yelled.

"What now," He whined.

"I need you to not bother me this whole week. Got it?"

"Yeah sure, but why?"

"Because the band 'JONAS' is here and I don't want you to bother me with your stupid snide comments and sarcasm," she said matter-of-factly.

"That will be easy to stay away from you. And anyway, 'JONAS' is banned from the Falls," he said pointing at the board.

"Will it Chad? Will it really? Because you're always coming to bother me."

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too, oh whatever, I have guests to please."

"Good, because who would want to fight with you."

"Oh please, Chad. I know you. You love to fight with me." Sonny said then added "I'm not in the mood for are little game we play."

"What game?"

"The 'Good-Good, Fine-Fine' game."

"Good, I don't want to play it either."

"Good,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Are we good?"

"Oh we're so good. Drat! I just played that stupid game," Sonny hissed to herself.

Chad laughed, "Ha, you get confused in my presence."

"No I don't. Ugh you make me so angry I can't tell if it's Friday and rainy or Saturday and Sonny." Pun intended.

"It's Saturday and partly cloudy with low humidity. Yeah and the chance of rain is 20%."

"Oh really? I could go to the beach and not get to hot."

"Yeah, that would be a nice time to go."

"Jeez you did it again. Back on subject, just don't bother me the rest of the week."

"Alright, bye," Chad said.

"Bye," Sonny said walking back to the cafeteria.

**Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 5! This one is a little more dramatic then the others, but I hope you like it.**

Hey look," Kevin called to his brothers. "They have a sandwich called the sloppy Jonas."

"Swe-et, I'm getting one," Joe said getting in line.

"No, no, no, you're not getting that sandwich. You're going to ruin that nice shirt," Stella warned. "I'd rather let you get a frozen yogurt then that."

"Stella, you are like the master of getting out stains. You can probably get a sloppy Jonas stain out," said Joe. Stella frowned but let it go. Meanwhile Macy went to get a frozen yogurt when Chad walked up.

"Hey Sonshine," Chad said thinking Macy was Sonny. Macy turned around to see Chad. "Oh you're-" Chad started but was cut off by Macy.

"You're, you're-" Macy began to sputter but fainted.

Chad looked at her then yelled to everyone in the room, "Uh, can somebody get a paramedic. This girl needs medical attention."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Lucas brothers, Stella and the cast of the 'So Random' stood around the couch where Macy was lying down after she fainted.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" Kevin asked, worried for his friend.

"Yeah, I think she'll be alright. She's coming around right now," said Sonny as Macy's eye lids began to flutter.

"I met Chad Dylan Cooper," Macy whispered. "And he called me 'Sunshine'."

"Oh Macy, thank goodness you're alright I was so worried," Stella said giving her best friend a hug.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Where's Chad?" She asked everybody.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find him right now," Sonny hissed.

"You know Chad Dylan Cooper!" Macy screeched.

"Yes, I know him well. Way to well."

"Don't worry; you don't need to find me. I'm right here," Chad said walking into the prop house.

"Chad, do you remember are little conversation we had earlier?" Sonny asked threw gritted teeth.

"Which one? The one that you said not to talk to me the whole week?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Ohmigosh it's-it's Chad Dylan Cooper!" Macy screamed.

"Macy, deep breaths, remember _deep breaths_," Stella said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, what's you're name?" Chad asked casually.

"Macy," She managed to squeak.

"Nice to meet you, Macy."

She nodded, "Yeah you too! Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," He said signing a picture of him self and handing it to her.

"Thanks!" Macy said taking the picture and looking at it.

"No problem."

Sonny glared at him. _Arg,_ _I specifically told him not to bother me this whole of the week_. _And what does he do_? _Bother my guests and I_. Sonny thought.

"Sonny, how are you doing today?" Chad asked wrapping is arm around Sonny's shoulder.

"Not good, Thanks to you."

"Hey where's Frankie?" Joe asked looking around for his brother.

"The last time I saw him he was with Zora," said Nick.

"Here I am!" Frankie called from the vents. "Is it not the best place for hide and go seek?"

"Yeah, this place looks awesome! Can I join you?" Kevin asked.

"No, Kevin, you shouldn't go up there," Nick said shaking his head at Kevin's stupidity. "You're too big. You can probably break the vents."

"Yeah, you're right. But it does look awesome."

"So, guys, I always wondered what it is like in a tour bus." Sonny asked the Lucas brothers. "Like how big is it?"

"Well, the tour bus is pretty cool," said Joe.

"Yeah, it's not very big. At the time we didn't have a lot of money for a big one. So we got a small one and we liked it so much we kept it," Nick said.

"Yeah, we ride the short bus!" Kevin said unaware of what he just said. Sonny stared confused look on her face.

"No, Kevin. _We_ don't ride the short bus. _**You**_ ride the short bus," Joe said.

"I don't get it," Kevin said as everyone stared at him. "Why is everyone staring?"

"Kevin was dropped on his head a lot as a baby," Nick said.

"Was not!" Kevin protested. "You were!"

"I was not dropped on my head because if I was I wouldn't be three points shy of a genius. And I am three points shy of a genius."

"You're three points shy of a genius?" Sonny asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Nick said wondering where she was going with this.

"I'm have trouble with my math would you help me?" Sonny asked. Chad, whose arm was still wrapped around her shoulder, looked down at. She had her cutesy flirty face on. Jealousy ran threw Chad. _Great_, He thought sarcastically. _There she goes again flirting with the newest guy_.

"Sure, I would love to help," said Nick.

"So, would you want to go to the cafeteria and work there?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Nick said smiling. Joe and Kevin looked at each other giving the he-as-fallen-to-hard-again face.

"Well, would you like to go now?" Sonny asked.

"Sure."

"Uh, Chad," Sonny said trying to wiggle her way out of his arm.

"Oh, right, sorry," Chad said dropping his arm to his side.

"Ok, bye," Sonny said with a smile. Chad watched her leave and sighed.

"Well, I'm going," said Chad.

"Who cares?" Tawni asked.

"I do," mumbled Macy but nobody heard her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chad walked into the cafeteria looking for Sonny. He didn't want to bother her he just wondering what she and Nick were going to do.

"I'd love too," Sonny said her flirty face still on. Chad looked over at her table. Sonny was always a loud talker.

_What is she talking about_? Chad thought.

"How about The Arcadia?" She suggested. There was a pause. "It sounds like a date."

_You've got to be kidding me_. _Those singing morons just got here a few hours ago and Sonny's going on a date with one of them_?

"Ok," she said watching Nick walk up to get some food.

_This is my chance_. "So, you're going on a date with Nick?" Chad asked taking a seat right across from Sonny.

"Why do you care?" she said.

"Uh, I don't."

"There you go again. You ask what I'm going to do then you say that you don't care? Why do you do that? Is someone jealous?" She said in a mocking tone.

"Why would I be jealous? I don't care about who you date. I don't care at all," Chad yelled/whispered. Sonny flinched and looked hurt.

"Um…well…I have homework. What about you just leave me alone," Sonny said looking like she was about to cry.

"Sonny," Chad said kindly after seeing her face.

"Just go away," She said looking down her math book and ignored him. Chad sighed and walked back to his table. _Why am I such an idiot? I always to one of two things, one I say something stupid and get her upset or I just can't man up and ask her on a date_. Chad thought bitterly. Chad continued to stare at her. She was all happy now that Nick was back.

"Wow, I never realized that your eyes are so pretty," Sonny said looking at Nick. She didn't get as lost in them as she did with Chad's, but they were still really pretty. When Sonny made that comment another ripple of jealousy ran threw Chad.

"Hey, Chad, do you mind if we sit here?" Joe asked breaking Chad's train of thought.

"Yeah, I don't care," said Chad_. I can't believe I'm talking to a person on the do-not-admit wall_, Chad thought. Joe noticed the look on Chad's face.

"Hey, man, are you alright?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chad lied.

"You know, jealousy is a weird thing, it could last days, weeks," Joe said.

"Months, years," said Kevin. Joe and Chad stared at him.

"When Stella started dating Van Dyke Tosh I had this weird feeling it's hard to explain. It was like I wanted Stella all to myself and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't write a song to save my life. And when you're with her you don't really care until she's with someone else. It's something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy and that includes you," said Joe finishing his monologue.

"Thanks," Chad said giving Joe a weak smile. Joe returned it.

"Now who's the girl you like?"

"Sonny."

"What do you like the most?"

"The way she's always smiling, when she gets excited her brown eyes light up, her pretty brown hair."

"Wait you're not talking about, Macy, right? Because I'm asking her out to the dance," said Kevin.

"No, we're talking about Sonny," said Joe.

"Oh, ok."

"Thanks for the kind words. You are off the do-not-admit wall," Chad said. Joe and Kevin looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

"What's the do-not-admit wall?" Kevin asked.

"It's a wall of all the people that are not allowed in the Mackenzie Falls set," Chad said simply.

"Oh," the brothers said in unison.

"Well, nice talking to you but I have to go," Chad said almost sounding bitter.

"Ok, bye," said Joe.

"Thanks for taking me off the wall," Kevin called after him. Chad looked back at him. _The only reason I took him off the do-not-admit wall was because he's so stupid I feel bad. Drat, did I just say I feel bad? What's happening to me_? Chad thought and shook his head.

**Sorry if Chad or Joe is a little OOC.**

**When Kevin said 'We ride the short bus'. I kinda did the same thing. I finally realized 'I ride the short bus' meant over the summer when I asked my mom what it meant. To think I made it this many years and had no idea what it meant. *Shakes head sadly and sighs***

**Anyway, please review. Even it's just a 'I love it'. It means a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! Here is the last chapter of Sonny with a Chance. And my least favorite. Just so everyone know it might take me a little bit longer to update the next chapter because I'm still writing it. It's going to longer then the rest.**

"Ok, I like pink," Tawni said talking to Stella who was designing an outfit for her.

"When she says she likes pink, I mean, she really does like pink," Zora called from the vents. Macy looked around Tawni and Sonny's dressing room taking everything in.

_This place is so awesome_, Macy thought.

A sigh came right outside the dressing room. Everyone turned toward the door to see who it was. It was Sonny.

"Hi, everybody," Sonny said dreamily.

"Ok, you're boy sighing. Who asked you out?" asked Tawni.

"Nick did," Sonny replied. "But I don't know what to wear."

"I can help," said Stella.

"Yeah, listen to Stella she's a genius when it comes to clothes," said Macy.

"Oh I would love if you would make me an outfit. It would be awesome!" Sonny said.

"Sure, I just need you measurements and what kind of colors and fabric you like and it will be made," said Stella. Sonny grinned.

"Cool," said Sonny and told all her measurements and favorite colors. After 20 minutes Stella showed Sonny the sketches she made. "Wow, these are amazing!" Sonny complimented.

"Thanks," said Stella with a small smile.

"Now back to me!" said Tawni. Sonny rolled her eyes. _Sometimes she can be so narcissistic_, Sonny thought. But shrugged and let it go.

"What are you making for Tawni?" Sonny asked.

"A dress for the Tween choice awards, it's going to be pink," said Tawni.

"Yeah, it looks really pretty," said Macy.

"Neat!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonny was walking down the hallway after Marshall called her to his office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," called a voice from inside that was not Marshall's. Sonny walked in and Saw Mr. Condor sitting where Marshall would usually sit and Mashall standing up sweating bullets. "Hello, Miss Munroe. Take a seat," Mr. Condor said motioning her to sit down. Sonny sat down and looked at him nervously. "I called you into Marshall's office because you are going to give two girls from New York City a tour," He said.

"Oh, ok. Did they win the contest to spend a day at 'So Random'?" Sonny asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, that's awesome. When are they getting here?"

"Tomorrow."

Sonny got a panicked look in her eyes. She wasn't ready for this tour. At least for Dakota she had a few days. Plus her date with Nick was tomorrow. "Well, I'll be ready for it then," she said putting on a fake smile.

"Ok. You are dismissed," He said.

"Ok. Bye." She walked outside and frowned. She didn't want to do this tour. It's not like she hated people. It was just she didn't want to do it tomorrow.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked. Sonny looked and saw Chad.

She shrugged, "Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because you're the happiest person I know and you don't look to happy."

_Well, that was a different answer for once_, Sonny thought. "It's just that I have to give these two girls a tour the same day I have my date with Nick." Chad frowned. He didn't want to here the name Nick or date or any other variation of those two words.

"Well, it will work out in the end," Chad said giving Sonny a pat on the shoulder.

"You think?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"I know."

"You know Chad. When you want to you can be a really nice person."

"Aw, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"See you later. I have to film," Chad said with a wave.

"Bye," Sonny said then sighing. _He messes with my brain way to much. One day he's like my best friend and the next he's a complete and total jerk. Ugh, boys_, Sonny thought.

**Can anyone guess who those two girls will be? It's Harper and Alex! **

**Who loved all the Channy moments in 'Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star?". I did. And also I do know of a new confirmed episode of Sonny With A Chance. It's called '_Cookie Monster' _. And from what I saw Zora looks like she's a girl scout and Dakota is back! Plus Tawni doesn't look at herself in the mirror for two days. **

**And don't forget to review. Also I want to know do people think I'm a good writer? Just no haters. Ok?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Look! I updated earlier then I thought. Boo-ya! And like I promised it's longer then the other chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

________________________NYC_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alex! Guess what?" Harper said running into the sub shop.

"What?" Alex asked walking up to her.

"I just one that contest to go to meet the cast of 'So Random'.

"Oh, my, gosh, I love that show!"

"The best part is that you can bring one friend and I pick _you_," Harper said with a smile. The two friends held their hands together and jumped around. Justin walked in from the kitchen.

"It looks like you two are happy. Why are you happy?" Justin asked.

"Because we're going to California," said Alex.

"We're going to meet the cast of 'So Random'!" Harper said then let out another scream.

"Oh, wait; is Sonny Munroe on that show?" Justin asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, she's really hot. Can I get an autograph?"

"Fine, we'll see if we can get one," Alex said rolling her eyes. "Come on Harper. We have to go pack."

"Bye!"

The two girls ran past Alex's mother. But she stopped them.

"Why are you going so fast?"

"Harper won a contest to go meet the cast of 'So Random'. So we're packing," said Alex.

"Oh, good for you, Harper," Mrs. Russo said, "And Alex."

"Yes Mom?"

"No magic while packing," Her mother said sternly.

"Ok," said Alex remembering what happened on the last trip she took.

"So what are you going to bring?" Harper asked.

"I don't know stuff," Alex replied.

"I'm hoping we can get autographs."

"Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea." Harper sat down on Alex's bed and picked up a 'Tween Weekly' magazine and skimmed through it.

"Oh look who films here," said Harper handing Alex the magazine.

"Who?" Alex said taking it from her hands.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Ah!" They screamed.

"Won't it be great to meet him?" said Harper.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. I love him," said Alex.

"Mm, well it looks like he as another girl on his mind."

"Who?"

"Sonny Munroe, but he denies it. They would make a cute couple." A smirk appeared on Alex's face. "Wait, you're making that face again when you're going to use magic. Your mom said you couldn't!"

"She said I couldn't use it when I was packing. Not when I was in California."

"True. But where are you going with this?"

"I love match making. So let's put him under a spell to omit he _likes_ Sonny. Get me my spell book, please. It's on the shelf," Alex told Harper. Harper grabbed the book and handed it to Alex. "Love spells, love spells," Alex mumbled to herself looking though the index. "Ah, here it is. This spell you can tell to a mortal and he or she will omit their crush. In this case Chad will tell Sonny."

"But how are you going to talk to him so you can cast the spell."

"I'm working on that."

"Well, you work on operation get-together and I'll work on packing," Harper said leaving.

"Bye," said Alex.

"So I hear you're going to California?" Max asked walking into Alex's room.

"Can't you knock?" Alex whined.

"No. And still you didn't answer the question."

"Yes. I'm going to California. Now get out before I place an enchantment that makes you stay out!" Alex said pointing her finger toward the door and then thought, _I guess that wouldn't be such a bad idea_.

"Ugh. So demanding all the time," said Max walking out of the room. Alex watched him leave and picked up the magazine and looked through it. She read the article about Chad and his rumored love-hate relationship with Sonny. And it read…

**Is love in the air at Condor Studios**?

_In the large Condor Studios located in Hollywood, The studio that 'Mackenzie Falls' and 'So Random' is filmed. The actor and an actress from each show have a rumored to be romantically linked. These actor and actress are Hollywood hottie Chad Dylan Cooper and new comer Sonny Munroe. How is this confirmed you might ask? As you all know Hollywood bad boy James Conroy as once went out on a time with Miss Munroe. But sadly it didn't work out, though the next day she was spotted with Mr. Cooper. But is this true? Some members from both shows have said no. From M.F. Chad's TV girlfriend-The very pretty-Portlyn said in an interview that they are not together. And also 'So Random's' Tawni Hart has said they are not together. But from other shows in the studio said they have seen them together. And many fans of the rumored couple have called them Channy. Is there such thing as Channy or will there ever be? We will just have to wait and see. _

"They might not be together now but they will be soon," Alex said with a smirk and walked out of her bedroom.

"Alex, are you there?" her mother called.

"Yeah, mom?" Alex yelled from her bedroom. There was a pause and Mrs. Russo appeared in the door way.

"As you know, you are still not old enough to go on this trip alone. So I was thinking. While you and Harper are taking the tour your father, your two brothers and I can other stuff around California. How does that sound?" her mother asked Alex.

"Well as long as I'm not around Justin and Max I'm a-okay," Alex replied. Mrs. Russo looked down at her giving her say-you're-sorry-because-I-know-you-love-your-brother look. "Alright, even though they annoy me to wits ends. I still love them very much."

"Much better, now get to packing."

________________________________________________________________________

Alex sat on an air plane to California reading a new 'Tween Weekly' magazine. There was more made-up Channy news and other gossip but nothing that really caught her attention.

"We should be landing in California in about fifteen minutes. So fasten your seat belts!" The pilot said over the intercom.

"Can you believe it? We're gonna be at Condors Studios in about an hour!" said Harper. Alex flashed her friend a smile. She was excited too! She couldn't wait to try out her new found love spell. The only thing that worried her that was Chad didn't like Sonny. And her plan would get ruined.

"Yeah I can't wait. It's gonna be so cool to see what goes behind the scenes," said Alex.

"Yep, who's your favorite cast member?"

"Maybe Sonny? I'm not sure though."

Harper was about to say something but the bump of the plane landing cut her off. After riding around the runway until the plane got to the right entrance and walking threw the crowd the Russos and Harper got to the terminal.

"Finally! We're on land!" Max cried kissing the ground. Alex looked in disgusted.

"Do you know how many germs are on the floor? That is the grossest thing I've seen. Ever," said Alex.

"Well I'm a person with no fear," Max replied simply. Alex shook her head and looked away. After the Russos grabbed their baggage the rented a SUV and drove to Condor Studios.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex and Harper walked into Condor Studios timidly, When Marshall greeted them.

"Oh you two must be Alex and Harper from New York City, correct?" He asked.

"Yes," said Harper. "I'm Harper and this is my best friend Alex."

"Hi," said Alex.

"Well let me find Sonny and she'll take you on the tour," said Marshall looking around for her.

"Hey Marsh-" said Nico he cut himself off after her saw the two girls, "Now who her you two beautiful ladies?" Nico said suavely. Alex and Harper blushed and smiled.

"I'm Alex and-" Alex started but was cut of by Harper.

"I'm Harper," Harper said holding out her hand for Nico to shake. He took and kissed it.

"Now who are these to ladies?" Grady asked walking up to Nico.

"Harper and Alex," his friend replied.

"Oh."

"Nico and Grady do you know where Sonny is?" Marshall asked Grady started to speak-up but Nico kicked him in the leg to stop talking.

"You know what? Sonny is extremely busy because the band JONAS is here so we would love to take these ladies on the tour," Nico lied. Marshall believed Nico and gave him his permission to take these girls on the tour.

"Well we will be right back," said Grady wondering what Nico was thinking when he said Sonny was busy. The two boys walked a little away so they could talk in private. "What were you think? Why didn't you just let Sonny take those two girls on the tour?" Grady asked.

"Because if we take them on the tour we would have a better chance at getting them to go on a date with one of us," said Nico.

"Or both of us."

"True my dear friend very, very true."

"I think I would official call you a genius now."

"Yes I am," Nico said sounding a bit like Chad and then added "Let's go back to are guest."

"So hi girls I'm Grady."

"And I'm Nico. And we will be your tour guide. Follow us." The two girls smile at each other and followed Nico and Grady.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Now this is the prop house. All the props that you see here have been used in one of are very many sketches," said Nico. Alex and Harper looked around the big room jammed packed with random objects.

"Hey, Selena, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked walking into the prop house. Alex looked at her.

"I'm not Selena Gomez. My name is Alex Russo," Alex said smiling. "I'm the girl who won the trip to meet the 'So Random' cast. And this is my friend Harper." Harper gave a small wave at Sonny.

"Hi," Harper said nervously.

"Hi guys," Sonny said brightly but felt like an idiot for not giving them the tour.

"We know you were _extremely busy_ with the band JONAS so we thought we would give the tour," Nico said giving Sonny a hint that they really did want to give Alex and Harper a tour.

"Oh, ok, that was really nice of you. But if you want I can show you my dressing room," Sonny offered. "And then you guys can take it on from there?"

"Sure," Grady and Nico said in unison and then walking out of the prop house.

"So I'll show you right this way,' said Sonny leading the two girls out of the prop house.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a quick tour of Sonny's dressing room Harper went with Grady and Nico to lunch while Alex wanted to stay and talk.

"So are you really dating Chad Dylan Cooper?" Alex asked.

"No! No way! I would never date that soulless, three-named jerk-throb, heartbreaking, superficial, cocky jerk to save my life!" Sonny ranted.

"Well it's not what 'Tween Weekly' said."

"Yes, I read that article and showed Chad it and he laughed at me."

Flashback.

_Sonny Munroe sat in her dressing room skimming threw her Tween Weekly magazine and came across a section about a rumor about her and Chad. Sonny turned bright red after reading it. Chad had probably something to do with this and just wanted to be on the cover again. She ran out of the room and ran to the M.F. set while Chad was sitting in his director's chair eating an apple._

"_What is this?" Sonny asked Chad her nose was flaring._

"_Me on the cover of Tween Weekly," Chad said cockily._

"_Yeah, I'm on the cover too! But look at the article." Chad looked at her magazine. _

"_Let me see." he said then put a hand on her picture on the cover of the magazine. "There now I'm the only one on the magazine cover," said Chad smirking. _

"_Just read the article," she said in an almost desperate voice. Chad eyes skimmed over the magazine and he snorted._

"_Channy. Over at Tween Weekly they're desperate for any story true or false. I wouldn't worry about if I were you," said Chad._

"_I don't want to be part of a lie and I don't want to be romantically linked with _you_! I'd rather be romantically linked to a pig then you," said Sonny. "Don't you remember? We hate each other."_

"_No we don't. We just don't get along."_

"_Same thing."_

"_Is not,"_

"_Is too,"_

"_Is not," _

"_Is too! "Know what? I don't feel like playing this game so bye!"_

"_Fine," Chad said trying to push her buttons. _

"_Fine."_

"_Good."_

"_Good and goodbye," Sonny hissed and stomped out of the M.F. set._

"So that's pretty much what happened," Sonny said thinking about that day.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? It looks like Selena Gomez and Sonny Munroe," Chad said walking into the dressing room (without knocking).

"No, I'm not Selena Gomez. I'm Alex Russo," said Alex. "But I've been called that twice today."

"Yeah I called her that today too!" Sonny spoke up.

"Well, if I look like Selena Gomez then you look like Demi Lovato," Alex said looking at Sonny's features. Sonny stood up. "I'm right. You definitely look like Demi Lovato." Chad looked at Sonny and snorted.

"She does not look a thing like Demi Lovato," Chad said laughing. "Yeah, and I look like Sterling Knight" Chad said sarcastically "Who is banned by the way. I'm way hotter then Sterling Knight and Sonny you're way prettier then Demi."

"Wait? Really?" Sonny asked. "You think I'm prettier then Demi Lovato?"

"Yeah," Chad mumbled.

Aw, that is really sweet of you Chad," Sonny said giving him a toothy grin.

"You're welcome. Love to stay and talk but I got to go film."

"Ok bye Chad," Sonny said watching him leave.

"Is he a friend of yours?" said Alex.

"I don't know what we are," said Sonny. "One he's my best friend. And the next we start bickering. It's complicated, _he's_ complicated."

"Do you think he likes you?"

"I don't know. But I'm going on a date with Nick Lucas tonight. Chad better not show like he did on my last date."

"It sounds like someone's jealous."

"No."

"Hm well it just a guess but I don't know," Alex said simply.

"Yeah, well you're probably hungry so let's go get some lunch," Sonny said getting up and the two girls left.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How did you like that Sonny thinks Alex looks like Selena and Alex thinks Sonny looks like Demi and Chad doesn't look like Sterling Knight? (My friend came up with that.)

And I saw the behined the scenes look at SWAC and Tiffany Thorton said that's what the new-Cookie Monster-episodes about. (It on disney . com No spaces.)

And don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 8! In this chapter I have a little game. See if you can guess all the songs from the bands I said in the first chapter. (And ones from the Sonny With A Chance theme song and JONAS theme song). PM or write it in a review. **

**Hint: The bands are Fall out Boy, Green Day, Bare Naked Ladies and Goo Goo Dolls.**

"Testing one two three," Joe said trying out the mike for their Guest Appearance on 'So Random'.

"So how's it going," Sonny asked walking up to Joe.

"So far, so great."

"That's good. What song are you going to play?"

"I don't know. But I do know we need a girl backup singer. So if you could find one..." Joe trailed off.

"I don't mean to brag. But I'm pretty good. So I can try," Sonny offered.

"Sure! I think Sonny would be perfect for the job," Nick said walking up to the two.

"Ok. Let me grab my guitar and I'll be ready," said Sonny skipping off to her dressing room to get it. She walked into her dressing room and didn't recognize at all. It was covered with different shades and material all with the same color. Pink. There was pink sequins and glitter. Pink velvet, chiffon and silk, you name it and it was there in pink. "What happened here?" Sonny asked horrified.

"We're making Tawni's dress," Stella called from the middle of the room sewing different materials together.

"Yeah and we already made yours," Macy said holding up an outfit.

"Oh. It's beautiful," Sonny said running to get a closer look at the outfit. She wanted to try it on right that instant but she didn't want the outfit to get ruined.

"Mine's gonna be prettier!" said Tawni.

"Of course it is," Sonny mumbled to herself. But nobody heard her with the noise coming from the sewing machine.

"Well, I'm just going to grab my guitar to show the boys how I can sing and play," Sonny said walking to her side of the dressing room.

"Ooh, can I join you? I always love to see them perform," Macy gushed.

"Alright, come on." The two girls skipped to the set of 'So Random' and passed Grady and Harper. She looked like she was flirting with him

"Oh, they would make a cute couple," Macy commented.

"Yeah," said Sonny then added, "Do you think Nick will like me?"

"Yes, of course," Macy said.

"Oh. Ok. I'm just a little nervous."

"Oh you don't have to be. Nick's a really great guy and I think you'll get along great." Macy said with a small smile. Sonny smiled back. She really liked Macy; even though she could be a little dorky she still liked her.

"So I think we should hang out," said Sonny.

"Really?" Macy said her eyes getting big. _I can't believe a star like Sonny Munroe says we should hang out_. Macy thought.

"Yeah, really, you seem like a really nice girl. Let me give you my number. It's 555-0125."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem." Sonny and Macy continued to walk to the set in silence. When the two girls got there Macy's eyes grew big. She could believe she was on the set on 'So Random'.

"So this is where you work every week?"

"Yep," Sonny said walking on set with her guitar. She sat down on a chair and started to strum. After making sure everything sounded ok she began to sing.

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go. So make the best of this test, and don't ask why. It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind. Hang them on a shelf in good health and good time. Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial. For what it's worth, it was worth all the while. It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life_."

She stopped singing and continued to play the guitar until the singing began again.

"_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life_."

She slowed down.

"_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life_."

She finished the song and sighed.

Everyone stared at her in amazement. They had know idea how good she was.

"Oh my gosh!" Macy began. "You are amazing!" She screamed and hugged her new friend. Sonny fell back a few steps.

"Thanks," Sonny said catching her balance.

"You're welcome."

"Wow. You're now are official back-round singer," Joe said, smiling. Sonny smiled back.

"You were...Wow," Nick said not knowing what to tell his crush.

"Is that a good 'Wow'?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, of course."

"You're very talented, Munroe." A voice called from behind her. She didn't have to look to see who it was because she would recognize his voice anywhere.

Sonny turned around and looked deep into Chad's irises to see if he was mocking her or not. But he wasn't. "Thanks, Chad. It means a lot. Especially coming from you," she said. Chad smiled. Suddenly Macy's phone rang. "Live to party bust a move." The phone sang. Sonny loved this song and started to dance to it.

"Dance, Dance," Sonny said in a sing-song voice. Chad looked at her like she was a dork but he still loved her. And there was nothing he could do about.

"Oh hey Stella," Macy said walking away.

"So Sonny, will you be are backup singer?" Joe asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Sonny, can I talk to you?" Chad asked casually walking away from the Lucas brother.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked following him.

"You know, if you ever want to get into the music business I know some people who can help you."

"Really, you would do that for me?"

"Yes. As they say 'that's what friends are for.'"

"Yep, but know what? I don't know who 'they' are."

"Yeah me neither."

Sonny laughed. She liked this part of Chad, when he was just Chad. Not CDC or Chad Dylan Cooper. She liked the Chad that would laugh at her jokes and be sweet. Not the one that's cocky and cares for no one but himself.

"Well, it looks like you have to go," Chad said as he saw Joe walking up to the two of them.

"Ok. Bye," said Sonny.

**Don't forget to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 9. I haven't updated in awhile so I thought I'd upload this little chapter.**

**Discliamer : I don't own anything.**

Sonny held her keys to the house in one hand and balancing her new outfit that Stella made and purse in her other. "Almost got it..." She said in a stained voice and opened her apartment door. She walked in and turned on the lights. "Ah, home sweet home," she said sighing. She set down her keys and purse on the coffee table and ran into her room to get dressed. It was a blue tunic with embossed flowers and rhinestones and a denim mini skirt with tights underneath. She put on some eye shadow to match her shirt and bright cherry red lipstick. After she was all done, she looked at herself in the mirror. "I think I dress-up quite nicely." Said Sonny and made a mental note to thank Stella.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nick paced around his hotel room freaking out about he didn't have Stella to help him pick out an outfit. He tried calling her but she didn't answer. "Where is Stella when you need her?" He groaned, as he kept hitting redial.

"Whoa, are you ok?" Kevin asked.

"No." Nick groaned again.

"What's the matter?" Joe said walking into the hotel suite.

"I'm going on a date with Sonny and I have no idea what to wear!"

"Um...I've hung around Stella enough times to know how to dress for a date." Joe said he ran around the suite looking through the luggage. Joe pulled a pair of dark worn-out jeans and a navy blue button down shirt, and a pair of black sneakers. "Ah there you look perfect now, thanks to I-Joe."

"Yeah, thanks man. Now I look better then I did before," said Nick, checking himself out. "Ok. I'm outta here."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chad looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. "Who's that handsome devil? Chad Dylan Cooper, of course." Chad said, looking at himself, Perfect hair? Check, perfect smile? Check, perfect outfit? Check. Perfect everything? Check! He walked out the door bathroom door and his five-year-old sister was there to greet him.

"Chaddy, why were you talking to yourself?" Chelsea asked her big blue eyes stared into his.

"Uh...It's a really long story that's not for kids." Chad replied walking past her. She followed him.

"That's what you say about _every_ story. Especially, when it takes place at your work."

Chad stared at her. _Wow for a five-year-old she knows _a lot, Chad thought. "My life is really complicated."

"Is it Chad? Is it _really_?"

_Where does she learn this stuff_? "Yes. It's _really_ complicated," Chad said walking away from her again.

"Why?"

"Fine, there's this girl that I like and she doesn't feel the same way-well I think so...I'm not sure. You'll worry about it when you get older." Chelsea shrugged and hugged her brother.

"Bye, Chad," she said and yawned. Chad looked at her and sighed. When he saw is baby sister tired his sweet side came out again.

"Come on. Let me tuck you into bed," said Chad picking her up and caring to her room. He laid her down on her pink canopy bed. (That was covered with stuffed animals and dolls.) And tucked her in. "Now go to sleep," he murmured. She nodded and instantly fell asleep. He tip-toed out of Chelsea's room and walked down stairs. "Bye," he called out to his dad who was reading the paper. Chad didn't wait for an answer because he wanted to get to Sonny's date ASAP. So he started his car and drove to the Arcadia.

**So that's the end of chapter 9! I hope it wasn't to cliche that Chad is going to Sonny and Nick's date. Anyway don't forget to review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 10! I've been having writers block so that's why I didn't update earlier.**

**Discliamer: I don't own anything.**

"Yay I scored," Sonny said while playing ice-hockey with Nick on their date.

"So now it's even. Next goal wins," Nick said in concentrating on the game. After a little bit Sonny hit the puck hard and scored.

"Yay I won!" Sonny exclaimed. Nick shook her hand.

"Good job. That was a great come back," he said.

"Thanks." _He is so much nicer then James_, Sonny thought.

"Well do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure," Sonny said walking over to an empty table and sitting down. Nick sat in front of her and looked at the menu.

"Oh. What are you going to get, Munroe?" A voice asked sitting next to her. Not looking to see who it was she stamped her foot on his foot. Chad winced but tried to ignore the pain on his left foot. "You didn't answer. That's not polite." Chad said sounding like he was scolding a child.

"I don't know I didn't look at the menu," Sonny hissed back. _What the heck is Chad's stupid problem? It's bad enough that we have to film at the same studio. But to, invade my personal life_? _That's too much_, Sonny thought.

"Hey Nick. How's it going man?" Chad asked addressing Nick.

"All right," Nick replied, not thinking that Chad was jealous for Sonny and his date.

"And Sonny, how are you?" Chad asked with a smirk. Sonny glared but answered.

"Just, peachy," she replied sarcastically. There was an awkward silence, until Sonny spoke up. "Hey, would you guys what to share a pizza?"

"I'm game," said Nick.

"Oh that sounds good, said Chad.

"Ok. Let me go order," Sonny said getting up.

"So, did you and Sonny ever date?" Nick asked casually.

"Yes. But, she's not my type. It's not that I don't like Sonny. It's kinda a Romeo and Juliet thing going on." Chad said lying about the part 'She's not my type'.

"Forbidden love?"

"Yes. You see. I'm on Mackenzie Falls-The number one tween show. And Randoms and the Falls people can't date. It's like a code." Chad said trying to sound like his cocky self. Nick raised his eyebrows.

"I never know there was a rivalry."

"Yes, a very big one."

"Uh," said Nick.

"Hey, the pizza will be done in about fifteen minutes." Sonny said walking back to her table. She sat down. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, just about Chad and Sonny's date," said Chad talking in 3rd person.

"Oh my, gosh, I'm sorry Nick. But Chad and I _never_ went on a date and never _will_ go on a _date_. You see. Chad is confused. We went on a _fake_ date (it's a really long story)." _I can't believe this. The guy of my dreams is here on a date with me and Chad comes and starts spreading lies_. Sonny thought.

"Yeah, we don't have to talk about it," said Nick.

"Ok. Thank you." There was another awkward silence.

"So what are you two going to sing?" Chad asked.

"Uh, my brothers and I have a song that we wrote along time ago and I think we're gonna use that one," Nick replied.

"Oh, will you email me the song?" Sonny asked breaking out her trance.

"Um, yeah, sure, what is it?" Nick asked.

"SonShineyDay," she said writing it down on a napkin. Chad mentally laughed.

_Ah, another way I can bother Sonny_, he thought. Chad knew a lot about her. He had her cell phone number. He knew her house address. And now he had her email address.

"Ok. Thanks," said Nick.

"You're welcome," Sonny said a huge grin on her face. Nick smiled back.

_I wish I didn't have to live so far away_, thought Nick. _She seems like such a great person_.

"Oh it's been fifteen minutes." Nick said looking at his watch.

"Oh shoot I'll get it," said Sonny getting up.

"No, no it's fine. You ordered."

"Ok," Sonny said giving him a toothy grin. When Nick walked away Sonny addressed Chad. "See. That's how a _real_ gentleman would act, getting a pizza for a girl. So she didn't have to get up."

"Maybe I'm not a _real_ gentleman," Chad countered.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're a gift from Satan."

"No. Sonny, you're wrong again. I'm God's gift to the world."

"Tell me one nice thing you've done for me or anybody else."

"Um I can think of a ton."

"Can you Chad? Can you really?"

"Yes. Let me think. I tried on that stupid beard for you for your career in show business. If they found out Eric didn't exist, Tween Weekly would have a frenzy. Because I've seen actors and actresses careers go down the drain because of stunts like that. And I helped you, so ha!" Sonny thought for a moment.

_I guess he's right. He has done some nice things for me in the past_, Sonny thought. "Well. Fine, but that's only _one_ thing."

"I can think of more," Chad muttered. "Hey. I noticed something," he said in a cheery voice.

"What?" Sonny asked sounding board.

"You're not wearing high heeled boots."

"You pay attention to that stuff?" Sonny questioned.

"Yep," Chad replied.

"Weird..."

"It's not weird. What's weird is that your cell phone ring tone is a cowbell."

"Well. My cell phone broke. So I got a new one and _you_ have a personal ring-tone."

"Oh. No. What is it?"

"'Hot 'n' Cold'."

"Why, that song?"

"Because, it fits our relationship perfectly, one minute we're fighting and the next we get along."

"True..."

"Hey guys. Here's the pizza." Nick said walking over to their table.

"Oh. Thank you, Nick. You're such a gentleman," Sonny said in a flirty voice. Nick blushed and smiled.

"Thanks," he replied. Chad glared. How he loathed Nick, with his pretty face, getting a chance to date Sonny and Nick almost as popular as Chad. Chad grabbed a slice. To him the pizza looked disgusting. It was all grease and poorly mad. And Chad Dylan Cooper does not eat stuff like that. But, if he wanted to look 'normal' in front of Sonny he had to eat it. "Wow, I'm surprised. This is really good," Nick commented, thinking about the pizza from Picarillo's.

"Yeah, I also like it," said Sonny. Chad gagged. "Are you alright, Chad?" She asked her face looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he snapped.

"Ok..." After the three teens ate has much as they could Sonny suggested then have a 'Dance, Dance Revolution' tournament.

"That's sounds cool. Who wants to play first?" Nick asked.

"Sonny and I will." Chad spoke up. _I have some unfinished business_, he thought.

"You know how the saying goes. 'Ladies First'," Sonny whispered in Chad's ear.

"Are you talking about me or yourself?" Chad whispered back.

"Both," she replied, getting up and whipping her hair and strolled to the game.

_Stupid cute_ Chad thought and followed her. After they got everything set that's when the bantering began.

"You're acting pretty confident for somebody who's gonna lose!" Sonny said to Chad.

"I wouldn't have one last time if you didn't trick me." Chad countered.

"I was acting."

"Were you Sonny? Were you really?"

"Yes. I was. And I tricked the person who calls himself the greatest actor of our generation."

"Uh, guys the game's starting," Nick said pointing at the screen.

"Oh," they said in unison. Nick started to break the tension by commentary on the dual.

"Ooh looks like Miss Munroe as taken the lead," said Nick. Chad growled in frustration "Oh, wait. It looks like CDC has made a come back." After the song was finished the score was Chad beat Sonny.

"Well played, Cooper," Sonny said shaking Chad's hand.

"Yep..."

"Well I guess it's me and Chad's turn." Nick said getting up on the game. Chad followed but didn't say anything.

"Come on, Nick. You know you can beat, Chad," Sonny cheered. Chad glanced over at Sonny.

_Why does she hate me so much? Sure. I love to push her buttons. But what did I ever do to her_? Chad thought. _She's complicated_.

"Oh. Look. The greatest actor of our generation is losing," Sonny mocked.

"Well. Remember who lost last game?" said Chad.

"Yeah, I know. I lost. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good."

"Good." With the last good the last to arrows ended.

"Wow. I won," Nick said in surprise.

"Good job! You deserved that win," Sonny said giving him a hug.

"Thanks," Nick said then addressing Chad. "Good game, dude. You're good."

"Thanks," Chad mumbled. Nick walked over to Chad and gave him a bro hug.

"This is a warning. The Arcadia will be closing in ten minutes. I repeat. The Arcadia will be closing in ten minutes," a dull voice said over the intercom.

"Oh. Let me go grab my purse!" Sonny said running over to their table.

"Hey. Chad," Nick said when Sonny was out of earshot.

"Yeah."

"I'll be leaving in less then a week. So by Saturday you'll have Sonny back." Chad raised his eye brows.

"What? I don't like Sonny. Where would you get an idea like that?" Chad asked, his voice going up an octave.

"I've seen the way you look at her. It's ok, your secret's safe with me."

"Ok. Thanks," Chad said with a weak smile.

"Alrighty, I'm back," Sonny said walking up to the two boys.

"Hey, Sonny, ready to leave?" Nick asked.

"Yep," she replied. "Chad."

"Sonny," Chad said curtly. She glared and turned and left.

"Bye, man. Nice meeting you," Nick said and followed Sonny out.

"Yeah, you too," Chad called after. _Maybe he's not that bad...No. What are you saying, Chad? He went on a date with Sonny. Your Sonny, Your Sonshine. The one that even on your most dramatic days can make you happy again. The brown eyed girl you just love to fight with. The girl you fell in love with the day you met her_. _The only girl you showed your sweet side to. Your Sonny, that you can't let slip through your finger again. _Chad thought to himself. After he gave himself a mental monologue, he turned and left.

**So I hope nobody was to OOC. Anywoo...2 things. Who saw the new episode of JONAS? 'The guy in the van said I didn't need one.' LOL! Also on Nov. first, there's a new episode of Sonny With A Chance! Called 'Hart to Hart'.**

**Please review or the ghost of fireman William Smith will come after you. Just kidding. Anyway Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please don't hurt me. I haven't updated in ages! I'm sorry I have really bad writers block and I was sick (I didn't go trick or treating. But my brother brought home a big bag of candy for me!) Anyway, here's a short chapter. Oh yeah did you see Joe and Stella kissed in the new episode of JONAS? Yeah, I have Verizon FiOs so I see episodes early. And there's new SWAC all month long! Boo-yah!**

**I want to give a shout-out to two people. My best friend, Julie and one of my reviewers, ShugoCharaLuver. And everybody else that reviewed too!**

**Discliamers: I don't own anything. Nothing, zip, noda, no.**

"So yah know. If you ever want to go out I have a lot of free time..." Grady said to Harper.

"Sure. That's sounds like fun," Harper flirted back.

"Ok, just when and where."

"Um, I don't know. Do you know any good places in Hollywood?"

"Yeah, but there's so many I can't figure one out. So I should talk to Nico."

"Alright, see you later," said Harper as Grady walked away. Grady ran to his dressing room and called Nico on his cell phone.

"Nico come to our dressing room immediately," he said and hung up.

"Jeez, man. What's the rush?" Nico asked, walking into their dressing room, a confused look on his face.

"I got a date with Harper and don't know where to take her."

"Whoa. Man. You got a date?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! I also got a date with Alex!"

"Double date," They screamed together.

"Can you please stop all that noise? Zora and I are trying to play hind and go seek." Frankie called from the vents.

"Oh. Sorry," said Grady.

"Yeah, we're trying to play, Tweedier dim and Tweedier dimmer." Zora also called from the vents. "Ah! I found you!"

"Eek!" Screamed Frankie and they heard load banging noises coming from the vents.

"We can take them to that hot new teen club!" Nico suggested.

"Yes!" Grady screamed.

"Ok, man. I'll get tickets and we'll be all set."

"Boo-yah," Grady screamed again.

"See yah," Nico said with a little tip of his fedora.

Ah_. This is gonna be fun. Me and my brother from another mother on a date with pretty girls...Life is good_. Grady thought. He walked back to were he first left Harper.

"So, Harper," Grady called to her. "I found a perfect place for our date."

"Really where?" she asked her eyes lit up.

"At this new Hollywood Teen Club."

"That sounds so cool! I can't wait. See you on...What day?" Harper asked.

"How about tomorrow?"

"That's sounds great!"

"Ok," said Grady.

"Bye. I gotta find Alex," Harper said walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye." _This is the bomb_! Grady thought. He walked back to his dressing room to find Nico. "Nico," Grady called to his friend in their dressing room.

"Yeah?" He asked coming from behind the curtain.

"I'm going on a date with Harper!"

"Sweet, I'm just really mad because our dressing room still smells like Chad."

"Ugh. How long has it been since he guest starred?"

"I don't know." Nico said, and shook his head. "Well. I'm going home."

"Alright," said Grady. The two boys gave each other a bro hug and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Can you believe this? We're going on dates with celebrities!" Harper screamed to Alex in their hotel room.

"Yes. Totally but operation get-together has to be put into action," said Alex.

"Well. From what I heard from Grady is that the So Random cast doesn't get along with Mackenzie Falls cast."

"This is harder then I thought."

"I know."

"Hmm. There has to be someway that I can find him and cast that spell!"

"Maybe you can find Chad by asking for an autograph?" Harper suggested.

"Maybe...But first we have to find out what to wear!" Alex said. "But not something you designed." She added as an after thought.

"Why?" Harper asked, hurt that her friend would say that.

"Because, you made a dress out of markers, Isn't that enough?"

"I don't know...I guess..."

"It is," said Alex.

"Ok. I guess my designs can be a little out there. But can you please let me make them. They will be normal."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good and goodnight," Alex said.

"Good night." Before the two girls could fall asleep there was a knock at the door.

"What now?" Alex groaned, getting up. She stumbled to the door and opened it.

"I heard you," Justin stated simply.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"I'm talking about using a spell on Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Pfft. Where in the world would you get an idea like that?"

"I have ears, Alex. And as the most trained wizard in this family, I forbid you to do it."

"Ok. Dad," Alex replied sarcastically.

"Good. So you're not going to do it, right?" Justin said, surprised that she was going to listen to him.

"If it makes you feel better. Sure," she said, starting to close the door.

"Wait?" He said, holding the door so she couldn't close it. "So you're still going to do it?"

"Maybe..."

"Give me a yes or no answer."

"Yes. I'm gonna do it."

"No. You can't! You could in so much trouble, we could go to jail," Justin started to ramble.

"Shut-up, everything's going to work out perfectly. Sonny and Chad will be together."

"Wait. This is get Sonny and Chad together? You can't do that."

"Do you ever stop being the good boy? A little trouble in life makes it fun."

"No. I'm not always the good boy."

"Ok. Prove it."

"Fine, I'll let you do the spell."

"That's all I needed to hear," said Alex, slamming the door in his face. She leaned on the back of the door. "I am a genius."

"What? No! I didn't mean that. Shoot!" Justin said, walking back to his room.

**Reveiw for me? It will make me feel a whole lot better. So just press that little green button and I'll be happy!**


	11. Auther's note and one shot

**Hi everybody! This is an auther's note and a one shot.**

**First I want to know if you want to see more of...A) SWAC. B) WOWP. C) JONAS. D) SWAC/WOWP. E) SWAC/JONAS. F) WOWP/JONAS. Because I want to know want I should write more of. So tell me what you think in a review.**

**2nd. Because I feel bad for this I wrote this quick one-shot that takes place before Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner. I always wondered how Chad got Sonny's address. So here's my take**

**Discliamer: I like books and reading. But I'm not going to talk about that in my discliamer. I like Taylor Swift and Sonny With A Chance. But I'm not going to talk about that in my discliamer. I don't anything Sonny With A Chance related and I have to talk about that in my discliamer. Discliamer: I don't own anything.**

Chad Dylan Cooper walked down the 'So Random' hallway going to brag to Sonny that he was going to get a sandwich named after him. He was just about to barge in the So Random girl' dressing room when he heard Sonny and started to eavesdrop.

"Yes. I would like my Blarmey the Blanket with Arms delivered to my house," said Sonny. There was a quick pause and then she continued to tell the operator her house address.

"Ha, now I got her address," Chad mumbled to himself. And quickly wrote it down on his Mackenzie Falls script. He leaned closer to the door.

"Ok. Thank you," Sonny said and hung up. She looked down at her phone and sighed when the door flew open and Chad landed on the floor. "Oh my gosh! Chad what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Um, err. I just wanted to tell you I got my own sandwich named after me." Chad replied grandly. Thank goodness he was the Greatest Actor of his Generation so he could make up a lie that fast.

"You weren't eavesdropping were you?"

"No."

"Right, then why did the door open and you fell like you were leaned against the door?" Sonny questioned.

"Because there was a mouse in the hall and I jumped over it and fell into the door. Happy?" Chad lied.

"You found Jack?"

"What?"

"Jack. It's Zora's pet mouse. She thought the snake ate it but I guess not." Sonny said walking to her dressing room door and looking down the hall.

Chad made a gagging noise. "So she lost her pet mouse?" he asked.

"Yep, I'll go tell her you found it and to keep the snake away."

"Aren't you going to say how happy you are there's a sandwich named after moi."

"I'm so very happy for you Chad. And I'm glad your dream came true." Sonny said walking away leaving Chad there by himself.

* * *

It's was about closing time for Condor Studios when Chad found Sonny walking to her car alone. This was a perfect time to see if this address was really Sonny's house or not. Chad's car had dark windows so nobody could see who owned the car. He followed her to her apartment when she got out he followed closely.

Sonny thought there was someone following her and she knew it was Chad. So she waited behind a corner waited for him to come. When he turned the corner to she screamed.

"I knew it was you. You're such a stalker." Sonny said standing as tall as possible.

"No. I wasn't stalking you. Someone on The Falls lives here–in this apartment," said Chad.

"Yeah right, there is no way on God's green holy earth that one of co-stars lives here."

"Ok, fine. You're right. I was seeing if this was your apartment and it was. Ok?"

"So you were eavesdropping."

"Yes."

"I hate you."

"I love you more."

"I still hate you. Bye, Chad," she said turning around.

"Translation: I love you and I want you to be the father of my children." Chad said to himself walking back to his car.

**That was my lame one-shot! That discliamer is based after the song/monolouge Taylor Swift did when she hosted SNL. The real song was called 'Monolouge Song (La, la la).' Me and my friend have been singing that song ever since she sang it on SNL. Anyway review to tell me what you want to see in the next chapter of this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12! Just a note. A) This was written _before _Sonny: So Far. (So I didn't know about the Channy moment). B) It's gonna change from 3rd person to 1st and back to 3rd. And it's going to be in Sonny's POV.**

**Discliamer: I don't own anything. Not even my friend's dream, that I was in. And it's what I based this chapter off.**

Justin glared at a smirking Alex, while they eat their breakfast.

"So how was your day at 'So Random', Alex?" Mrs. Russo asked her daughter.

"Great. I'm going back today get another tour and see the show taped live!" Alex screamed.

"That's great, sweetie."

"Are you, Alex? Are you really? Is that what you're only going to do?" Justin asked glaring at her.

"Yes," she said innocently.

"Right," he mumbled sarcastically.

"Justin. What's the matter with you? And why in the middle of the night did you go see Alex?" Mrs. Russo asked feeling is forehead.

"Uh um," Justin wasn't quite sure what to day. What was he going to say, 'Alex is going to cast a spell on Chad Dylan Cooper'? Why couldn't he be a good liar like Alex?

"He came to see me because he missed Juliet and didn't know who to talk to," Alex recovered for him.

"Oh, sweetie, I know it's hard to loose someone you love. I can't imagine how you feel."

"You have no idea."

"Well, Alex. Where's Harper?"

"I'm right here," Harper said skipping into the room.

"Wow. You look relatively normal," Alex commented.

"Thanks," said Harper. Not knowing whether to take that as a complement or an insult.

"Uh huh, no problem," Alex replied.

"So, Harper, how has everything been when you were at 'So Random'?" Mrs. Russo asked.

"Pretty good, I'm going on a date with Grady."

"That's great."

"I know. Yeah and also Alex is going on a date with Nico."

"Really?" asked Justin. "Isn't he a little too old for you?"

"Wasn't Juliet old for you?" Alex challenged.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ok, guys. You can stop now," said Harper. "And I agree with Alex this time. Juliet was a little too old for you, Justin. Sorry. I just think she was."

"Thank you Harper for taking my side."

"You're welcome."

"Well. I think it's time to go," said Alex.

"Yeah, totally," Harper agreed.

"Bye girls. I love you." Mrs. Russo said, giving each one of them a kiss.

"Ok, ok mom. Gosh it's not like we're leaving earth." Alex said backing away from her mother.

"I know. It's just that...You're getting so big now and going on dates with celebrities."

"Yeah, well. I love you too. Bye." Alex said and turned and left with Harper.

* * *

Alex walked down the Mackenzie Falls hallway looking for Chad. She had to do the spell now.

"Chad, Chad come out, come out where ever you," Alex mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile Chad walked down the hallway to his studio when he bumped into Alex.

"Hey. Watch it." Chad said checking himself to make sure he didn't lose any blood –because it hurt a lot.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to," Alex apologized.

"Whatever. Do you need something?" Chad asked.

"Actually I do."

"Ok get on with it."

_Here goes nothing_. Alex thought and said the love spell. Chad stood up straight.

"I-I-I have to go." Chad said running away from Alex.

"My work here is down." Alex said walking in a different direction.

* * *

Sonny and the Lucas Brother stood on the stage of 'So Random' practicing their lines when Chad came running in.

"Hey, Sonny, I needed to talk to you." Chad said out of breath.

"Uh, Chad, if you haven't noticed I'm in the middle of something," said Sonny.

"No. This can be put on hold." Sonny glared and followed Chad into the hallway.

"Just spit it out. And make it fast."

"I don't really know how to do this without being blunt. But here it goes," Chad said pausing for affect. (Being the King of Drama he had to do that.) "Sonny, I'm in love with you. And I know it's not perfect timing. I know I never treat you like I should. And I can see if you never want to talk to me again. I would totally get that. It's just that…You're different from the other girls I've liked. You're perky and pretty and smart. You're much nicer than me. You have a soul and care about people. And I'm just a jerk. And you deserve better than me. But I had to tell you…Once…" Chad finished. Sonny blinked. She couldn't believe her ears. Chad Dylan Cooper was telling her he liked her? Chad Dylan Cooper liked Sonny Munroe, a small girl from Wisconsin? No. That's not even possible. But it was.

"For how long," Sonny whispered, her eyes had this glazed over look.

"I don't know. Maybe since I met you? It doesn't matter anyway. See you later...Maybe..." Chad said walking away.

Sonny tried to choke out 'Chad'. But her lips didn't obey. Her body felt numb. She could move anything. It was surreal.

"Sonny," a voice said. "Sonny!" the voice repeated, a little more anger this time.

"What?" Sonny asked, breaking out of her daze.

"Sonny you look frozen. What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sonny lied. "I just have a bad headache. I just need to lie down for a little bit."

"Ok," Tawni agreed.

Sonny walked into her dressing room and lay down on the long couch. She closed her eyes. She felt like an idiot. How can she have not have noticed the signs? Dressing up has Eric for her, having that special dance at prom, going on a fake date, telling her that she was adorable. Even flat out telling her he liked her, were all signs. But Sonny–being naive like she was- didn't notice. She slowly started to drift off.

* * *

I was at the down end of an aisle on a beach in a huge puffy wedding dress with my father on my side. He smiled down at me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thanks," I whispered back and returned the smile.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

"Oh Dad, you know I'll always be your little girl." He nodded and then the Wedding March started.

"That's our cue," my dad said and led me down the aisle. I'm glad I have him because I can't even see two feet ahead of me. Once at the end of our walk he let go of me. "I love you." I nodded and looked and faced my groom. The groomed lifted my veil of my face. And it reviled the groom. It was Chad. But it wasn't the Chad I knew. This Chad was different. He was slightly taller and had more muscle. His boyish features were gone and replaced with handsome ones. His blond hair was a tint darker. But he still had the blue eyes I could get lost in.

"Hey, Munroe," Chad said so softly it was a whisper. I gave him a weak smile but couldn't say anything. I looked behind me to see who my bride's maids were. The made of honor was Lucy. She had tears of joy in her eyes. The next one was Tawni. She had her arms crossed and looked in disgusted.

"You could do better," Tawni mouthed and scowled. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, typical Tawni. The next girl was Zora. She was older and more mature. I looked in her eyes and all I saw was the face of a prank, classic Zora. And the next girl was Portlyn. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. She was Chad's TV girlfriend. But he loved me more then her, right? Yes, of course. He did want to marry me.

I looked back at Chad. After all the vows and promises it was almost time for the kiss. Oh goodness. This is the worst part. I wasn't a good kisser. But like any bad girlfriend. You just have to let the guys do the work.

"You my now kiss the bride," the minister said. I looked up at Chad not knowing what to do. He looked down at me and took my face in his hands and kissed me. Wow. All those years on Mackenzie Falls most have paid off, because he was an amazing kisser.

"Sonny," a voice said waking me up from my dream that I didn't want to end.

* * *

"Sonny," Tawni said again, shaking Sonny awake.

"Yeah?" asked Sonny.

"It's time to get up. It sounds like you had one great dream."

"What? Why would you think that?" Sonny said with a fake laugh.

"Because it looked like you were making out with the pillow." Tawni said grabbing the pillow under Sonny that had drool all over it.

"Oh. Yeah, I just had this dream. And you were there."

"Really, ooh was I pretty? What did I look like? Did I have blond hair? Or did I have brown hair? Because I heard your hair gets darker as you get older."

"No. Everyone seemed the same."

"What was the dream about?"

"A wedding," said Sonny blushing at the thought of the dream.

"Who did you get married to?" Tawni questioned more.

"I rather not say."

"Sonny."

"Tawni."

"Ok, fine. Can I have a random guess? You married JohnLuc Mox!" (**A/N I didn't know if that's a real actor's name. I made him up).**

"You're right!" Sonny said thanking her lucky stars that Tawni was obsessed with him.

"I am always right!" bragged Tawni.

"Yeah, now let's go to rehearsal." Sonny said trying to distract her from finding out what Sonny's real dream was about.

"Alright, I can't wait for tonight. All the sketches sound so funny."

"Yeah, I know. Sounds like a great show." Sonny said, walking out of the dressing room with Tawni. Making a mental to talk to Chad.

**So how did you like it? Tell me in a review. Also I can't believe SWAC is over. To much of a cliff hanger! It was almost as bad as _The Office _season 2! (Which I based this chapter off). And tell me what you want to see in the next few chapters of this story. A) SWAC B) WOWP C) JONAS D) SWAC/WOWP E) SWAC/JONAS F) JONAS/WOWP. So please tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13. Sorry it's short. And because everybody wanted something different I put a little bit of each in this chapter. And if you want more SWAC I wrote like a long chapter. You'll see that later. Also check out my other story I wrote. Sonny With A Chance in The Movies.**

**Also I have nothing against people with seizures. They're not something to kid about. And I know a girl who as had them for 10 years. So I don't think they're funny at all. So no mocking people with them. That's mean.**

**Discliamer: I don't own anything.**

Stella ran through studio 2 looking for Tawni. "Tawni!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw her.

"Stella," Tawni replied.

"Look. Your dress is done." Stella said showing her new dress. It was hot pink and showed off her figure nicely.

"This is amazing," Tawni said, her eyes were huge.

"Thanks," said Stella, a blush coming across her face.

"You're welcome. I'm going to try it on now. So if you want to come..." Tawni trailed off and walked to her dressing room. Stella stood in the hallway all alone.

"Hey, are you all right?" A voice asked. Stella turned around to face the voice. It was Joe.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I spent all last night making Tawni her outfit," said Stella.

"Really?" he asked. "You spent an all nighter to make a dress for that princess?"

"Yes. And she's not really that bad when you get to know her."

"Right, I don't think so."

"Joe. Come on. Give me a break. This could be my big break. You know. I can be popular if people find out that I made this dress."

"You already are popular. You design for the hottest all boy band ever, and dating one of them, too."

"I know, I know. It's just that I would like to show that I can do more then just boy clothes."

"I guess I can respect that," Joe said. Stella gave him the death glare. "Ok. Sorry. I totally respect that."

"Thank you."

"Hey guys. What's up?" Kevin asked.

"Stella just made a dress for Tawni Hart," Joe said proudly.

"Awesome. You know what this means, right?" asked Kevin.

"No idea," said Stella.

"Five second dance party!" Kevin screamed and then started dancing. After five seconds Kevin stared at the two other teens. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"Because that's what dorks do. And I'm not a dork," Joe said suavely.

"Kill joy," Kevin mumbled and walked away.

"Hi, are you Stella?" a girl's voice asked. Her question directed to Stella.

"Yes?" Stella asked not recognizing the girl.

"Hi. I'm Harper."

"Hello, Harper," Stella replied.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure. What do you need help with?"

"You see. I'm going on a double date with Nico. And I have no idea what to wear. So can you help me?" asked Harper.

"Yes, totally, just give me an idea what you would like and I'll make it," said Stella.

"Yeah, she's good," Joe bragged about his girlfriend.

"Oh. Cool. I need somebody like her. I was told my designs are a little out there," said Harper.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with a designer who's a little out there," said Stella.

"Ok. I'll show you what I've had before," said Harper and showed the outfits to Stella. To Stella's horror this was not 'A little out there'. This is way out there. To Stella it was like the 80s gone bad. She looked through the sketch book, thinking each one was crazier then the one before.

"Well," Stella started. "I suppose they are a little out there. But I can fix almost any person's look." _Maybe not for Harper, but I'll give it my best shot_. Stella thought to herself.

"Great! I'll tell Alex and we'll be all set," Harper said enthusiastically

"Yeah, sure," said Stella.

"What's the matter?" asked Joe, after Harper skipped away.

"I don't know if I can complete this look. This girl style is 80s gone bad."

"The 80s, that's her look? Seriously? Didn't that end...?" Joe trailed off. He didn't want to think about math.

"Over 20 years ago? Yeah, it did."

"Well, you're the fashion designer. So figure it out."

"Thanks for the help," Stella said sarcastically.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for," said Joe.

* * *

Sonny started giving Alex the tour since Nico and Grady were nowhere to be seen.

"And this is the costume trunk," Sonny said in a dull voice.

_Stupid Chad_, she thought. _Stupid Chad and how he has to ruin my day. Mister I'm The Greatest Actor of My Generation and how I can have anybody I want. And out of all the stupid actresses who he could have fell for it had to be me_.

But deep down inside she wanted it to be her.

"Uh, Sonny?" asked Alex timidly.

"Yeah?" replied Sonny, ending her mental rant.

"You look like your spacing out. Are you like ok?"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be fine?"

"I don't know, but it kinda looks like you're gonna have a seizure," said Alex seriously, because seizures are not something to kid about.

"No. No. I'm fine. I can think straight." _Sorta_, thought Sonny.

"Ok. Good. Don't want that to happen."

"So anyway, back to the tour. Now that's the door to the-" Sonny couldn't say the name. "Mackenzie Falls' studio," she managed to choke out.

"Oh. So that's were Chad works?" Harper asked, joining the tour.

"Yeah, that's were he works," mumbled Sonny.

"Great. Can we meet him?" asked Alex.

"Uh, I don't know if that's the best idea. Yah know. He's extremely busy over at the Falls." _Yeah, right. He has plenty of time to bother my cast and me...and to win my heart_, thought Sonny bitterly.

"Oh, Sonny, there you are," Nico said walking up to the little tour.

"We can take it from here," interrupted Grady.

"Ok. Thanks," said Sonny and ran away. _This is good. Now I have time to think and figure out what I'm going to say to Chad....If I ever talk to him again_....

**And that's the end of that chapter. Who saw the teaser trailer for _Starstruck_? Sterling's new movie that's coming out. It was so short! Yeah 30 sec. I want to see more! (At least it was better then the Camp Rock 2: Final Jam teaser. Not that I want to see CR2. I'm just saying.) I had no idea that Chelsea Stuab from JONAS was in Starstruck. She looked so mean! Enough with me rambling. Review to tell me how you like the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever (yeah, a month)! Please don't hurt me! I wanted to finish this story by now, but I don't know where time goes. I wanted to end it before the new season of SWAC starts. So how was everyone's holidays? Mine was good, but now I'm sick (again) *Screams up to brother* "Thank you, loser for making me sick!" Ugh, I hate him. Anywho here is a short chapter. Ohmigosh! Who read the 'Falling For the Falls' script? There are so many great Channy moments! Eek! I think I might live until Disney shows the new episode. Which I have no idea when it will air. Stupid Disney...I hate them, too!**

**Disclaimer (yay I figured out how to spell that now): I don't own anything. **

The Lucas brothers stood on the '_So Random_' sound stage bickering about who should sing the song they were going to play and who would sing it. They decided on 'Give Love a Try'.

"I think I should do it," said Nick. "I wrote it."

"Well, Stella liked my version better," said Joe. "So suck on that."

"That's because she's your girlfriend. And she's supposed to say stuff like that," Nick countered.

"Whatever. I think mine is better."

"Guys, guys, let me do it. It would be easier," said Kevin.

"No!" both Joe and Nick protested.

"Wow. I didn't know I would get this big a reaction. So one of you has to do it, come on, guys. We're brothers, we don't and shouldn't fight."

"Yeah, you're right," Joe said sadly. "Nick, if you want to sing the song, I'm alright with it, okay?"

"No, man, its fine, you can sing it," said Nick.

"Ok, thanks, man."

"No problem."

"Yeah, I knew it wouldn't be."

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" asked Sonny.

"Nothing," the boys said together.

"Oh."

"Yeah right," said Zora, from the vents. "You fools were bickering."

"Why were you guys bickering?" Sonny asked.

"Because we couldn't decide who was going to sing the song," Joe answered.

"Okay then," said Sonny. She never really understood why siblings had fights. Was it to see who could get the parents attention? She was an only child so she didn't have fights with family. Of course, as she got older she mad at her parents. But it was nothing big.

"Wait. So you don't have brothers or sisters?" asked Nick.

"No. I was always an only child. Sometimes I wished I had an older brother...but I don't. I do have an older cousin that I used to hang out with. He would always tease me about how many posters I had of...." She was about to say 'Chad', but she didn't want to. "Zac Efron posters, yeah, I had a lot of his posters." _Now that's stupid_, she thought. _If I said 'Chad' my cast would have killed me. But now that I said Zac Efron, Chad will kill me_. _Why can't I ever win_?

"Oh, yeah, Zac is pretty cool...I guess," said Nick.

"Yes. He's the greatest actor of his generation," said Sonny. _Take that, Chad_!

There was an awkward pause. All the teens and Zora (who suddenly appeared on the set) stood around looking at each other.

"So..." said Joe.

"Yeah..." said Sonny.

"Alright, kiddos, so how is it coming along?" Marshall asked, walking up to all the kids.

"Um...good?" said Sonny, it sound more like a question then an answer.

"Okay, great, now boys," Marshall started, addressing the Lucas brothers. "Have you decided on a song yet?"

"Yes, we have. And Joe is going to sing it," said Nick.

"Good. Now go and practice," said Marshall, and turned and left.

"So guys, I came up with an awesome introduction. I thought it could be – you're going to love this – the 'Check It out Girls at a concert! I already came up with a script. And here it is," Sonny said to the group, and handed each of them a script. And the script read:

[Sabrina and Alexa at a concert] **(AN: the So Random Web site as all the charactors' names.)**

Sabrina

[On cell phone] Check it out, I'm at a concert!

Alexa

[Also on cell phone] Check it out, me too!

[ALEXA AND SABRINA WALK UP TO EACH OTHER ON THEIR CELL PHONES]

Alexa (continued)

Check it out, it's the Lucas Brothers.

Sabrina

Check it out; they're in the band JONAS.

[LUCAS BROTHERS ENTER STAGE]

Alexa

It looks like they're going to play a song.

Sabrina

I was thinking the same thing.

Alexa

I think we share the same brain.

Sabrina

I was thinking the same thing! We must be sisters!

[SABRINA AND ALEXA SCEAM]

Joe Lucas

Hi, we're the band JONAS and we will be musical guest on So Random.

[END COLD OPENING]

"So how did you guys like it?" Sonny asked.

"I liked it, it sort of reminded me of Saturday Night Live," Joe said, reading the script again.

"Alright, I dig this so let's do it," said Nick.

"Alrighty," said Sonny. "Now I just have to go find Tawni and we will be all set!"

"Great," said Kevin. "Now do you think we can be in a sketch?"

"This is a sketch," said Sonny.

"But I thought it was an introduction."

"Well it's a sketch/introduction."

"But I don't have any lines."

"Um...I'll go work on some," said Sonny. "See you guys later," she added and left.

**That's the end of that chapter! As you can tell the story is coming to a close. :( Good news! Who saw Sterling Knight's new hair cut?! And the (full) trailer for 'Starstruck'? It looks really awesome! Now there is a web site, too, for the movie! Yes, and who saw the sneek peek for Camp Rock 2? (Joe looks way different and better). Demi also looks different. **

**Now you know the drill (well, I hope so). Please review, they make me very happy inside! :) Happy New Year! Ooh, one last thing. Check out the two shot I wrote for Christmas and New Years! It's a Sonny With a Chance one. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, here is chapter 15. I tried (keyword "tried") to update yesterday, but it wouldn't let me. It's a filler chapter, but I have some good stuff coming up. Also, really bad news. Sonny With A Chance is premiering until the spring! No! Who saw _Wizard Vs. Werewolves_? So sad... Ooh, ooh, really good news! There are more episode names for SWAC like _Chad With A Chance_, _Falling For The Falls part 2_, "_What I Bike About You_" and a two part episode. So that means...AN HOUR LONG EPISODE, and there's a Christmas episode, too. I can't wait to see this season! Also, who watches _Cold Case_? The guy who plays Marshall was in the episode! Yes, and he was...I'm not going to say...find out on your own!**

**This chapter dedicated to my friend DuckyUmbrella. She's an awesome writer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Ty Parker and/or Christopher Wilde. (I hope you get that, they're both played by Sterling Knight. LOL!)**

Stella, Alex and Harper sat at the cafeteria looking over outfits for the girls to wear at there dates with the boys.

"I love this blue number," said Alex, looking at the picture of the dress longingly. "It's absolutely gorgeous."

"I like this red one. It looks like it's on fire," said Harper.

_Surprise, surprise_, Stella thought.

"I do actually like that dress," said Stella. "So, you want the blue one, Alex?" Stella pointed at Alex. Alex nodded. "Good." Stella then turned to Harper. "And Harper, you want the red one?" Harper nodded. "Okay, great, I have to go shopping again! Bye!" Stella called, walking out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, cool! I'm going to be Harper, the girl on _fire_," said Harper, emphasizing the fire.

"You got that from a book, right?" Alex asked, thinking of a book she read (and enjoyed!).

"Maybe..." Harper replied.

"Yeah, it's from the _Hunger Games_! A—mazing!" exclaimed Alex, separating the syllables.

"You got me."

"Yes, I know you to well."

The two friends laughed and walked out the cafeteria, hand in hand.

* * *

"Okay," Grady started, "we need to ask Chad about the hottest club in Hollywood. He seems to know cool places like that, right?"

"What are you talking about, bro?" Nico asked. "I thought you had the place figured out and everything!"

Grady chuckled nervously. "Uh...you see...I sort of, kind of forgot to see when it opened for business." Grady hung is head in shame.

"What?" Nico screeched. "Like, how can you do that, man?"

"You see, it was supposed to open last week, but then construction got delayed, and then there is a _private_ charity concert hosted by Christopher Wilde and Ty Parker."

"But we're celebrities!"

"I know that, but I guess we're not good enough to go to that...unless..." Grady said, conjuring up a plan. Nico eyed him.

"Unless, what?" Nico asked, confused. _What does he have in mind_? Nico thought.

"_Unless_ we can get Chad to get us in the club!" screamed Grady. Nico thought for a moment, sitting on a chair.

"That...is...an awesome plan!" Nico said high fiving Grady.

"See, underneath this blond hair, I am smart. Yes, I'm S-M-R-T smart!"

"Did you spell that right?" Nico asked. "S-M-R-T doesn't spell _smart_."

"No, it's spelled it right. Remember I have a higher grade then you!"

"Touché, G," said Nico. Grady did an awkward bow. There was a cracking noise.

"Ow, I think I just pulled a muscle or something," Grady winced.

"Uh, do you think you can make it to Chad's room?"

"Yeah, I think I can."

"Alright, let's go." The two boys walked to Chad's dressing room. They looked at each other, and then knocked.

"Who is it?" Chad's called from the dressing room, annoyed.

"It's Nico and Grady," said Nico. They felt like they were meeting the _Wizard of Oz_. The door swung open, reviling an annoyed looking Chad.

"What do you want," Chad snapped.

"Uh, um..." Nico wasn't sure what to say.

"Spit it out!" Chad yelled, still in a bad mood with his encounter with Sonny.

"W-we wanted to know if you can get us in this club tomorrow," said Grady.

"Now, why should I do this for you guys?" Chad questioned.

"Because we have dates with girls and only good actors can get in," Nico pleaded. "Please, Chad?"

"What club are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"The new one that just opened, you see, Grady promised these two girls we would go to this new club," said Nico.

"Yeah, but I didn't check the opening," said Grady. "And there's a charity concert going on there, so that's why we can't get in."

"Oh, yeah, hosted by those two awful singers. What are there dumb names again?" Chad asked, trying to think who was on the band wall.

"Christopher Wilde and Ty Parker," said Grady.

"Yeah, they're, like, the best singers around," Nico piped in.

"No, there not," Chad countered. "But I'll get you in if..."

_Darn it_, thought Nico. _With Chad, there's_ always _a catch_.

"You don't say _I_ got you in," Chad finished.

_That was easy enough_, thought Grady.

"Okay, we will do just that," said Nico.

"Thanks," Grady added. Nico and Grady left, leaving Chad alone.

"Now to make some phone calls," Chad sighed.

**Poor Chad, I like making him miserable. Anyway, you know the drill...I hope...I think so...Well, review please. It will make me really happy inside. I was thinking. If I get the people who have my story on Alerts and Favorites and who reviewed before, I can get to 70 review or more! That would make me very happy inside. Even it's just a "I love it". It would mean a lot.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello people! Here is chapter sixteen! It's a long chapter, sort of. Anyway, who saw _StarStruck_? I liked it, but my mom didn't. Hmm. Season two for SWAC is coming out March 14th. YAY! And on Demi's twitter, there was a picture of her and Doug and they were wearing Mackenzie Falls uniform! I wonder what's going to happen. I love Sterling's new hair cut. He looks so much better. JONAS as started filming. So I heard that it takes place in summer and everybody's going to California! Tiffany got engaged! So congrats to her. So much stuff so little time. I've been busy writing other things. I have ten different stories/one shots, so I might add, like, two or three of them. So yeah...that's what's up in my life.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, I own Sonny With A Chance and JONAS. Not. **

So Random show was going to start any minute and Sonny was panicking. She never sang in front of this many people. She was going to star in the opening sketch, so that always made her nervous. Tawni thrived on being in the spot light. Sonny, on the other hand, didn't.

"Kids, you have five minutes until show time," said Marshall.

Sonny nodded. "Okay, thanks," she said.

"Don't you love these amazing party dresses?" asked Tawni, twirling around in the short party dress she was wearing. Even though they were being the _Check It Out Girls_, they were going to wear cocktail dresses.

"Yeah, I like them, too," said Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny," said Nick.

"Yeah?" asked Sonny.

"Um, you look a little nervous. I know you'll do just fine," Nick reassured her.

"Thank you," said Sonny.

"How about me?" said Kevin. "Do you thing I'll to well?"

"Yes, Kevin. You'll be just fine," Nick said, annoyed.

Sonny paced back stage. She had done numerous shows, so why is she now so nervous? _Everything will work out fine_, she thought to herself. _Everything is going to be okay_.

"Sonny, it's time to get going," Tawni hissed as she put her microphone on.

"Oh, right, sorry," said Sonny, quoting Chad's words for the prom.

Sonny got her microphone on and went to her mark on stage.

"Sonny, you're panting," Tawni snapped.

"Sorry, I'm just really, really nervous," Sonny explained.

"Well, if you were so nervous, why didn't you let somebody else sing?"

"I don't know it just kind of hit me right now."

"Stop it! I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Okay."

"Who's ready to get _So Random_?" the announcer's voice called to the audience. There was a loud cheer.

_Here we go_, thought Sonny.

"Check it out! I'm at a concert," said Tawni in her perfect valley girl accent.

"Check it out, me too!" said Sonny. The two girls walked closer to each other, both on there cell phones.

"Check it out! It's the Lucas Brothers." Tawni hung up the phone.

"Check it out! They're in the band JONAS."

Joe, Kevin and Nick walked on stage. The crowd went nuts! There were many, _I love you_s and _Oh my, gosh_ or _Will you marry me_? It was crazy. Sonny could wait to see how many more viewers they were going to get after the word got out that the Lucas Brothers were there.

"Check it out, it looks like they are going to play a song!" said Sonny.

"I was thinking the same thing!" said Tawni

"I think we share a brain!"

"I was thinking the same thing!"

"I think we might be sisters!"

Sonny and Tawni grabbed each others hands and jumped around. The spotlight left them and went to Joe.

"Hi, we're the band JONAS and we will be musical guest on So Random!" said Joe. The crowd cheered again.

Sonny ran over to the boys.

"Hey, are you ready?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, I think so," said Sonny, she was hyperventilating. Kevin gave her a comforting pat.

"You'll do fine," said Kevin.

"Oh, you guys are the greatest," said Sonny. "Group hug!" she added, wrapping her arms around the boys. They stayed in the hug until Marshall came up and reminded them that they were going to sing in less then two minutes. Before Sonny knew it the two minutes were over. The curtain went up and Joe started to sing.

"_You, you're like driving on a Sunday  
You, you're like taking off on Monday._

_You, you're l__ike a dream, a dream come true  
In your eyes, when I saw them for the first time  
and that I was gonna love you for a long time  
With a love so real, so right  
How did it play out like a movie?  
Now everytime it's beat can move me  
And I can't get your smile off my mind  
Cause you might think that I'm a fool  
For falling over you.  
And tell me what can I do to prove to you that it's not so hard to do?  
Give love a try one more time.  
Cause you know that I'm on your side.  
Give love a try one more time. One more time."_

After the song everyone clapped and cheered. Sonny never felt so proud of herself.

"Great job out there, Sonny," Joe whispered.

"Thanks," Sonny whispered back.

"No problem."

* * *

After the show Sonny had to talk to Chad. She pretty much ran to the Mackenzie Falls set, making sure not to fall with her heals on. And found his dressing room with double door, with big letters saying '**CDC**'.

_This has to be it. What other door would read __**CDC**__?_ Sonny thought to herself. She pounded on the door. "Chad, let me in!" Sonny yelled. No answer. "Come on, Chad. I really need to talk to you." No answer. "If you don't let me in all let myself in," she warned.

Chad sat in his room, looking at a picture of Sonny he found at her house (long story). He ran his fingers through his hair golden blond hair. He didn't know what to do. He let everything on the line. He had a crush on Sonny forever and he finally admitted it (he still didn't know why he did it). And now...he didn't know what now. Where did he stand with Sonny? Were they on good terms or bad? They agreed _just_ to be friends, back stage at the talk-show. Sure, he wanted it to be more. But no, Sonny just wanted to be friends. Ugh. Girls...

"Chad Dylan Goldfarb, you better open the darn door or—" Sonny was cutoff by Chad.

Okay, now he had to open the door. Nobody calls Chad Dylan Cooper by that name! Nobody! Not now, not ever. He opened the door. "Or else, what?" asked Chad mockingly. "What are you going to do?"

"Chad, why do you have to act like that?"

Chad shrugged. "Still didn't answer _my_ question."

"I didn't really know what I was going to do, other then tell you I feel the same way." Sonny mumbled the last part.

"You do?" Chad's voice perked up. But then cleared his throat and said in a deeper voice, "You do?"

"Yeah, I do. I guess I've been denying it for awhile now. But after you said that I realized I do love you—more then a friend."

"Yeah, me too," Chad said shyly.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good," Chad said and pulled Sonny into his dressing room.

"So why—" Sonny was cut off by Chad's lips. Chad's right hand on Sonny's cheek his other on her waist. "Wow," was all Sonny could say after Chad pulled away.

"Yeah, wow. That was amazing!" Macy screamed, standing in the doorway. "You're not the King of Drama anymore. You're the King of Kissing."

Chad rubbed the back of his neck. "So you saw all of that?" asked Chad.

"Yes. It was better then getting the JONAS album early."

"Great," Sonny said sarcastically.

"I know. That day was the best day of my whole life," Macy said in a dreamy voice. "Well, I'll be leaving in the morning so can I get you're guys' autograph?"

"Sure," Sonny and Chad said in unison.

"Thanks," Macy said, after the couple signed the photo and took a picture Macy left with a wave. "Bye. Thank you so much for letting this be the best vacation ever! Love you guys!"

"Bye, Macy. Nice meeting you," Sonny called after her.

"Bye," Chad yelled.

"Aw, she seems nice. I should call her sometime."

"Yeah, so....How would Alison Munroe like to be Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend?"

"Uh..." Sonny pretended to think about it. Chad held is breath in anticipation. "Yes. I would love to be Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend."

"Good."

"Uh, Chad, before we start officially dating. I have to have some rules."

"Okay."

"Rule number one. No more games of 'Good-good-fine-fine.'"

"Fine," Chad agreed. Sonny glared. "Sorry. Old habits die hard." She rolled her eyes.

"Rule number two. Call me and my cast by our proper names. So that means no _Cloudy_, _Rainy_ or _Barbie_. And also, no _Randoms_ either." Chad nodded. "Rule number three. You must love me and adore me and always defend me against your evil cast or anybody else for that manner."

"My cast isn't evil," Chad protested.

"Really, Chad, really?" she asked.

"Ok. Chastity is ok. Marta's just like her character. Skyler's...don't get me started. Ferguson is my best bud."

"And Portlyn?" asked Sonny.

"She's an idiot. She wouldn't bother you."

"Well, will you obey those rules?"

"Yes. If that's what I have to do to earn your trust, I will."

"Alright, now I just have to show you to my mom." Chad looked down at her in horror.

"Wait. This wasn't part of the bargain. There was nothing about meeting Sonny Munroe's mother in your rules," said Chad.

"Ok. There was one rule I forgot," Sonny paused before beginning again. "Rule number four. You most meet and earn approval from my mother."

"Alright, I'll agree to that."

"Great," said Sonny. Her eyes lit-up and she pulled Chad's tie down to kiss him again.

"Well. Now I have some rules," said Chad. Sonny nodded her head. "Rule number one. You must not break my heart and/or flirt with other guys."

"Fine," Sonny said in a fake disappointed. Chad glared at her. "What you can say 'Fine', but I can't? No fair."

"No fighting. Remember?" Sonny nodded again, Chad continued. "Good. Rule number two. I must be called the King of Drama and/or the Greatest Actor of our Generation."

"Never 'Chad?'" she asked. Chad thought for a moment.

"Ok _you_ may call me 'Chad.'"

"Great." _Now my cast won't be __**as**__ mad at me_, Sonny thought.

"Well, we better go tell goodbye to your friends before they leave."

"We?" asked Sonny.

"Yes, 'we,' we're a couple now and I have to stand by your side. That's what a good boyfriend is supposed to do. We're...Channy." Chad said, a small smile playing on his lips. He liked the name 'Channy' and he liked how Sonny was beside him now. (And not fighting, either.)

"Alrighty, let's go," said Sonny, taking his hand and leading Chad to the 'So Random' prop house. "Oh. Alex. I was just looking for you," Sonny said, bumping into a girl.

"Sonny? What are you talking about? I'm Selena Gomez," said the brown haired girl.

"Wait. You're Selena Gomez?"

"Yes. I'm guest starring on Mackenzie Falls this week. So what's new? It looks like you guys aren't fighting. So that's good."

"Um, yeah, everything's great. We're dating now..." Sonny said nervously.

"Thank you! I knew you would look good together," Selena screamed.

"Yes. Sonny's my little Sonshine," Chad replied. Sonny smiled up at Chad.

"I love you," Sonny said, a huge grin on her face.

"I love you, too."

"I have to go. I have to kiss James Conroy," Selena said in disgust. "Bye."

"James is back?" questioned Sonny.

"Uh...yeah..." Chad said, rubbing his neck. "Kinda forgot to tell you that."

"Fabulous."

"Come on. We have each other. Everything will be alright."

"Yeah, you're right. We have each other."

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, possibly the greatest actor of our generation. So I'm always right."

"Whatever....Oh, wait. I didn't meet your friend over here." Sonny said, looking at the other side of Chad. Chad looked to but didn't see anything.

"Who are you talking to?" Chad asked think Sonny was crazy, (but who wouldn't be if they just found out they were Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend?).

"You're ego. He's so big. Know wonder you have the biggest dressing room at Condor Studios."

"Take that back," Chad threatened.

"No. It's true," Sonny countered.

"Take it back. Or I swear..."

"You swear you'll do what?"

"This!" Chad said and tickled her. Sonny squealed and laughed.

"Chad, st-stop I can't breathe," she gasped.

"Oh. Sorry."

"No problem."

"Well. Where were we? Oh, yeah. Telling your cast we're dating."

"Yeah, I hope they don't hate me."

"Oh, come on. Who doesn't like you?"

"Tawni."

"Whatever. Believe that if you want. But it's not true," said Chad.

"Okay, fine. I believe you."

"Thank you."

**I added Channy! I know everybody want them together. As you can tell (I said this before) the story is coming to a close. I'm kind of sad inside. I feel as if somebody broke a pencil, just a little bit of me died. (If you watch _Community_ you'll get the pencil joke.) So I can either have one more chapter and one big epilogue or I can have three epilogues. Which would you rather see, two chapters or four chapters? Review and let me know. And one last thing, thanks so much for the reviews, I got eight in one chapter! I'm wondering if by the end of this _story_ I can have maybe 75 or more! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in, like, forever. I have another story idea and I just started writing it and I couldn't stop. I should be putting that one up sooner or later. But I'm starting to write the story again, and I'm hoping to have the epilogue up during this week. I think I'm only going to make it one long chapter because I want to say, "I finished a short story." I'm really sorry again. And in the next chapter I'm going to thank everyone who review, added to their favorites, and alerted. I'm actually writing the story as I speak. So bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Sonny and Chad walked hand in hand into the prop hose. Chad cleared his throat.

"Hi everybody," Chad said loudly. Everyone turned to face him. "I would just like to say Sonny and I our dating." Everyone stared at them. Sonny shuffled around.

"Are you guys mad at me?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, I am," Tawni said, seething.

"Why?"

"Because now you're gonna be on the cover of every magazine, every week and be popular," Tawni complained. She strutted out of the prop house with a scowl on her face.

"Is she always this narcissistic?" Chad whispered to Sonny.

"Yes."

"Great. My girlfriend's best friend is a self centered."

"Well, my boyfriend is superficial."

"Well, my girlfriend is..." Chad couldn't think of any come back.

"'My girlfriend is...' what?" Sonny asked.

"Perfect. My girlfriend is perfect."

"Really? You think that?"

"Yes."

"I lo-like you," Sonny said, happy she caught herself before you could say the 'L' word. (It was too early for that.)

"Yo, Chad," Nico said, walking up to the couple, "before this gets all mushy and gushy and into some big love fest. Did you get us in the club?"

"We'll talk about this later," Chad mumbled.

"What club?" Sonny asked.

"The new club, that's opening up in two weeks," said Nico, ignoring Chad.

"Wait. The club, that is going to have that big charity concert hosted by Christopher Wilde and Ty Parker?!" Sonny said eagerly.

"Yes, that one," said Chad.

"Oh my, gosh! I would love to go! I love Christopher Wilde! Please, can we go? I really like that song _What You Mean to Me_," Sonny begged. She gave him the puppy-dog look.

"Fine," Chad agreed. "But I can sing that song better!"

"Whatever. Nobody can sing like Christopher."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Just keep telling yourself that," he sang.

Sonny crossed her arms and glared.

"Come on, I was just kidding. But I defiantly better singer then pretty boy," said Chad.

"'Pretty boy' as a name, you know," said Sonny.

"Guys, guys, you just started to date and you're fighting?" asked Alex.

"That's what we do," said Chad. "We fight."

"Constantly," Sonny added.

"Yeah," said Chad, fist bumping Sonny. She smiled and yawned. "It looks like somebody's tired."

"Yeah, a little," Sonny admitted. "But we—I mean, my cast and I—didn't go out for ice-cream yet!"

"Don't you have ice-cream at home?"

"Yeah, but that's not with friends!"

"But you have me, the greatest actor of his generation."

"Even though that sounds like fun, I'm going to have ice-cream at home. This is the last time I'm going to see all of my new friends," said Sonny, gesturing at everybody in the room.

"Okay," mumbled Chad glumly, "I guess we can go out for ice-cream and fro-yos with everyone."

"That's what I thought."

**Yeah, I know, it's the worst chapter yet. But I promise I will have the next chapter up sometime during the week. And don't forgot to _review_. Ooh, can anybody help me, because I do not know what happened in the JONAS season finale and I want to know. But I do know that the next season is taking place in Hollywood!**


	18. Epilogue

**Before I say anything about the story I have to say: The Buffalo Sabres rock. I mean, the game yesterday was awesome. They scored 2 goals in 1 minute to tie it up! Amazing. Then they went off to win in the shoot-out. Okay, I'm done talking about me and Duckyumbrella's favorite team.  
Here's the last chapter! I can't believe it's done. I started this story in September and ending it in March. Wow, it feels so good. But here's good news. I was reading the story over and I noticed some things that were never explained, so I'm going to add some scenes in the next chapter, and thank everybody who reviewed.  
Oh, one more thing, who saw Harriet the Spy? You know, the new one with Jennifer Stone. I thought it was okay. I mean, there was a heartthrob. He wasn't anything like everyone's favorite heartthrob. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper is the best heartthrob Disney as ever made. *Swoon*  
Okay, I'm done now. Just read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing is mine. **

Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Zora and the band JONAS and their friends stood around the prop house saying their goodbyes. Macy was in tears.

"You can come back, Macy," said Sonny, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, come back anytime and bring your friends, too," said Chad. _No, never come back_, he thought.

Sonny saw the look on Chad's face; she knew he was not enjoying their company one bit. She gave a look, and mouthed, _Stop it_!

He cocked his head to the side and mouthed, _What_?

She mouthed, _You know what_!

"What are you guys doing?" asked Tawni.

"What?" Sonny said in her lying voice.

"Yeah, what?" said Chad.

"You know what I'm talking about. The thing you're doing with your mouths," said Tawni, she imitated the couple by opening and closing her mouth.

"W-we are just seeing who can make a better popping noise. See." Sonny tried to make a popping noise with her mouth. After 2 tries she successfully made _pop_ping noise.

"Whatever, I just don't want to be sucked into you and your boyfriend's craziness," said Tawni.

"Right, right, I _totally_ respect that," said Chad, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah, me too," said Sonny.

Tawni shook her head at the 2 love birds. The two of them were just so gross.

"Well, kids, we have a plane to catch," said Tom.

"Wait—what do you mean we have to catch the plane?" asked Kevin. Everyone groaned.

"It's a figure of speech," said Nick.

With one final goodbye, the JONAS clan was off.

Chad waved goodbye and put a fake smile. He craned his to see if they left, and once they were out of view, Chad let out a big sigh and said, "Thank goodness they are gone!"

Sonny slapped his arm. "Chad! Why do you have to be so mean?" she asked.

"I'm not mean. Nick is trying to steal my girl."

"Oh, now you're suddenly protective of me."

"Yes."

"You are so weird."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"I think I'm going to get sick!" said Tawni, running out of the room.

"Yeah. Your love makes me look sane," said Zora.

"What does that mean?" asked Chad, watching the youngest So Random cast member leave.

"Everyone thinks that Zora is crazy. And my cast members think that our love/hate relationship is crazy," explained Sonny.

"Yeah, you might be a little strange, but I'm normal."

"Whatever, lover boy," said Sonny, smiling.

"Fine, Miss Sunshine."

And with that, the couple went off into the sunset....Well, not _really_. Just down to the commissary. It was _Fish Fry Friday_!

* * *

The Lucas brothers and their friend, Macy, sat at the airport waiting for their flight to arrive.

"I really liked Hollywood. I think we should go there more often," commented Kevin.

"I enjoyed it, too," said Frankie, already missing his new friend, Zora.

"It was fun," said Joe.

The group sat in silence. They all were tired. But they got a wake up call when they heard a squeal.

"Guess what!" said Stella, running up to everyone. Kevin started to open his mouth to tell his theories, but Stella cut him off. "Never mind, don't guess. I'm mentioned in Tween Weekly!" said Stella, jumping around. "Let me read you what is says. '_Stella Malone_,' that's me, '_designer for the band JONAS_,' that's you"—she pointed at the boys—"'_designed a dress for tween-queen, Tawni Hart. Miss. Hart said that Stella Malone was an awesome person and gave her exactly what she wanted. Hopefully we will be seeing more of this once unknown designer_.'" Stella read the magazine again and scoffed. "How can they say I was 'unknown.' I've been the stylist for the band JONAS for quite sometime now, thank you very much. I can't believe that! _Unknown_. How dare them. Jerks..." Stella mumbled.

"Come on, Stella," said Joe, "we'll always were and are to this day your biggest fans."

"I know," Stella said glumly. "But still. They really hurt my feelings."

"We still love you!" said Macy.

"Well, I expecting you too, because I'm the awesome person who invited you to California," said Stella.

"Tru dat," said Kevin.

"Where did you here that?" said Nick. He never used slang terms.

"_Urban dictionary_," Kevin said like in was obvious. Joe shrugged.

"I never heard of it," said Nick.

"How can you not have heard of urban dictionary? It's the best place to find slang terms," said Kevin.

"Yeah, I'll check it out later," promised Nick.

"Doesn't anyone care about me?! I mean, I've been your stylist since the dawn of time! Come on, I made the StellaVator! Does Coco Chanel have a CocoVator? Does Michel Cores are a MichelVator? Does—"

"Stella, calm down," said Joe, patting her back. "Look, security is here..."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but is everything all right?" asked an airport worker.

"Is everything all right? Is everything all right? Oh no. Everything is not all right. I mean, I am popular! I made a dozen outfits for my friend's, Macy's, tennis team in less then an hour. I made them all by myself, thank you very much. I made Stelcro! How dare tween weekly said I'm unknown!" Stella ranted.

Kevin looked around. He had to help his friend. But how...?

He spotted a girl; she looked around 14 or 15. That was the perfect age for a girl to be into making clothes.

"Hey, guys, I have to go to the bathroom," said Kevin.

"Good to know," said Nick.

Kevin walked up to the girl, and said, "Hey, little girl, can you act?"

"A: I'm far from being little. And B: I can act better then anyone in this room," snapped the girl.

_Cocky_, thought Kevin. "Fine, you're hired. All I need you to do is to tell that girl, you know, the blond one, she is an amazing stylist and that the band JONAS would be nowhere without her. Got it?" he asked.

"Fine."

Kevin smiled before turning to ask, "What's your name?"

"Sara."

"Cool."

Sara and Kevin walked over to the group where Stella was still crying. Joe patted and rubbed her back saying soothing words, trying to calm the girl down.

"H-hi," Sara said to Stella, "my name is Sara, and I love your work."

Stella's head snapped up. "You—you like my work? You really like my work?" asked Stella.

"Duh, the band JONAS would be nowhere without you," said Sara. She was a good actress!

"Why, thank you! Do you want my autograph?"

"Yes! Totally. I mean, all my sewing friends will be jealous!"

Stella took a piece of paper from her sketch book and wrote her name. "There you go," said Stella, smiling ear to ear.

"No, thank you," said Sara. She started to walk away, but motioned to Kevin for him to come.

Kevin mouthed, _What_?

Sara mouthed back, _Come here_!

Kevin shook his head and walked to the girl. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Pay up," she said simply.

"What?"

"Pay up. I need money for that job."

"Fine." Kevin dug through his pockets looking for some change. He pulled out a 10. "Here." He handed Sara the money.

"Uh, this is ten. I need fifty dollars in total."

"What?"

"I need fifty dollars. Pay up or I'm telling that Stella girl that she stinks at sewing or whatever she does."

"Twenty?"

"Forty."

"Thirty."

"Done."

The two shook hands, and Kevin handed the rest of the money to here.

Sara skipped away, and said a simply, "Thanks!" and went on her merry way.

"There goes my lunch money for the next two weeks," Kevin mumbled angrily, walking back to the group. "The things I do for friends, and what do I get in return? Nothing!" he ranted.

"Hey, Kev, what's up?" asked Joe. "What's the matter you look...upset."

"Nothing," lied Kevin, his voice two octaves higher.

"Sure..."

"Flight from California to New Jersey is going to be taking off in twenty minutes, so everyone starting with third class, please line up," said voice through the speakers. "Thank you."

"Well, that's us," said Kevin, hopping up.

"No. We're first class. So we're going to be lining up last. Duh," said Nick. Why did his brother have to be _so_ stupid?

"Oh."

Nick shook his head. It was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

Alex, Grady, Harper, and Nico made their way to the next ride for their all-day at Disneyland. They had already been there for 6 hours. But there were not even close to being done. The boys liked to go on the scary rides, so the girls would hold their hands...but it kind of back fired. Nico was more scared they then two girls put together.

Grady tried to use the I'm-a-celebrity excuse so he could get on rides, but Harper got more attention with her frog dress. People were saying things like:

"Look at that girl!" said an old lady.

"Look over there. What a freak," said a teenaged boy.

"She killed Kermit!" screamed a little girl; she looked around three or four.

"Lady Gaga knock off," said some blond girl.

There was only boy who passed Harper and said, "Cool outfit. I like it."

"Thank you," Harper said politely. The boy nodded and walked off.

* * *

It was the end of the day. The four teens had been at both parks for 6 hours each. Saying goodbye was always the hardest part after meeting someone. After the goodbyes and hugs, Harper and Alex walked away to where Alex's parents were meeting the 2 girls.  
As the two girls talk about their day and what they liked, Harper paused and said, "I have tell Grady something." Harper ran off and found Grady waiting for Nico who was buying a souvenir. "Hey, Grady, um, Sonny told me something about you had never kissed a girl before...is that true?" she asked.

"Yeah," Grady said bashfully.

"Well, I think I'm going to be your first one." Harper leaned to Grady's face and pecked him on the lips. Both Harper and Grady blush. "I—I have to go." Harper ran off without another word.

Grady stood there, not moving.

"Dude, what just happened? Why are you looking like that?" asked Nico.

"Harper just kissed me," replied Grady.

"Boo-yah!" said Nico, fist bumping Grady. "You just had your first kiss. You know what that means, right?"

"No."

"It's time to celebrate with cheese."

"Cheese?"

"Yes, we are going to have all the cheese in the world!"

"Awesome."

"Mm-hmm, this was an awesome week," said Nico, running off into the sunset. Literally.

**The End**

**Okay, I know it's a lame ending. I'm horrible at those things. So in the next chapter I'm going to write how Joe asked Stella out. What was going on with the Russo family. And a conversation between Justion and Alex after she cast the spell on Chad. So, yeah. I'm done.  
And do not forget to review! Thank you!**


	19. Shout outs!

**Hi, I haven't updated in quite some times...so yeah. Anyway, I'm rewriting the story! Don't think, **_Oh my gosh! What do you mean? _**I'm just putting some chapters together, adding some more things in them, trying to fix the grammar and spelling mistakes, and not have so many pointless author's notes, so yeah. But then I realized that if I delete a chapter, and replaced it, you can't review that chapter again. Do you understand what I'm saying? So (in other words) you can't review this chapter (chapter 19) if you already reviewed it, but you can review the next one. So yeah, after I add the last chapter, I'm going to continue rewriting the whole thing!  
****All right, now that is out of the way, I want to thank my two friends: DuckyUmbrella for sticking through my stories, and review every single one of them. And xxMiddayMoonxx who told me to put this story on FanFiction. So yeah. Thanks you two! :)**

**Disclaimer: Um, I don't think I need to put this here...but why not? Oh, yeah, I don't own any of you guys.**

_Shout-outs to everyone who added this story to their favorites_: Castillo in the middle, Channy4everlove22, Channy4ever, ChocolateCyanide, Cute854854, duckvator123, Ersy, Flamingshadowgirl, hsm4eve54, lifeisveryshortsoani, LittleMissSunshine123, Princess Emarelda, Sando0709, ShioriKazama, ShugoCharaLuvr, SKnightfan, .Record., TwilightLuver2k40, vee3me, .Xo, xVaniilaTwilight, xx-JacintaLuvsYa-xx, xxxlostinlalalandxxx.

_Shout-out to everyone who put this story on alerts_: AlexheartsDemiL, alohalove, Axynr Romeo, Castillo in the Middle, Channy4everlove22, ChannyFan4ever, Chipmunk169646, ChocotateCyanide, ersy, evesediacm, Girltech101, Kayleigh 2903, LexidaLou, lifeisveryshortsoami, loopylacey, lovinlife123, minimmarshall, Mornstar04, MrsWhitelock, MyUniqueWeirdLifeCouldBeABook, Princess Emarelda, Rosii, ShugoCharaLuvr, SonnyXChad4EverAndEver, Teddy Luver, .Record., WinglesslyWinged, .Xo, xpOpcCoRnx, xx-JacintaLuvsYa-xx, zer Knight.

_Shout-out to everyone who reviewed this story_: punkrose1818, Random Girl 2014, Castillo in the middle, xxMiddayMoonxx, Camprockfan4ever, WinglesslyWinged, Xo. LovelyWonder. Xo, Ersy, xx-JacintaLuvsYa-xx, ShungoCharaLuvr, zeo knight, Morningstar04, xxxlostinlalalandxxx, LittleMissSunshine123, SonnyXChad4EverAndEver, Channy4everloves22, xpOxCoRnx, flamingshadowgirl, JERSEYBABY, Duckyumbrella, TeddyLuver, Slothkeeper, The. Vintage. Record. LexidoLou, ChocolateCyanide, ayswn, lifeisveryshortami, Girltech101.

**If I forgot your name or something, feel free to yell at me, and I'll fix it. Bye!**


End file.
